Spellbound
by cleotheo
Summary: An Auror raid goes tragically wrong, leaving Draco Malfoy in a coma. When he wakes he must deal with a life he doesn't remember and a wife he despises.
1. Chapter 1

"Does everyone understands the plan?" Harry Potter checked with his team of Auror's, moments before they were due to begin a raid.

"Yes, Potter. We all understand. We've been planning this for months." Draco Malfoy drawled, looking extremely bored with proceedings.

Harry glared at the blond and continued running over the plan one final time, Draco rolling his eyes at Harry. When Harry had finished running over plans, the team of Aurors started taking their positions around the building.

Harry and Draco took their positions, Harry at the front of the house and Draco at the back. As the two most senior Aurors in the team, Harry and Draco always operated at opposite ends of whatever building they were raiding.

When everyone was in position, Harry produced his stag patronus and sent it in a circle around the building, it was the signal to start the raid.

The first ten minutes of the raid went exactly to plan. The house's only occupant, a Death Eater on the run from justice, was cornered straight away, and the search for dark materials was under way.

Draco was alone in the kitchen, searching a cupboard when suddenly he was hit unexpectedly by a spell. The impact caused him to be thrown violently across the room and made him crash into the far wall. As he was lying unconscious on the floor, his head bleeding from the impact with the wall, he was hit by another spell from the mystery assailant.

Hearing the noise of Draco hitting the wall, Harry and the other Auror's rushed into the kitchen finding the blond lying unconscious and bleeding on the floor. Preoccupied by the injured Auror on the floor, nobody noticed the shadowy figure pass by the window and disappear into the dark.

"Search the area." Harry ordered, rushing to Draco's side.

As half the Auror's searched the area, Harry instructed two others to take the Death Eater they had apprehended earlier back to the Ministry, while the rest of the team got a severely injured Draco to St. Mungo's.

Harry waited till the Auror's searching the area returned empty handed before heading after Draco to St. Mungo's.

* * *

Once at the hospital, Harry was informed Draco had suffered a massive blow to the head and was in a coma.

"I'll inform his wife and parents." Harry told Draco's healer, Healer Dawson.

"Thank you, Mr Potter." Healer Dawson said. "You know which room he's in, I'll be back in an hour to speak with Mr Malfoy's family."

Harry made his way to the reception area of the hospital and flooed to Malfoy Manor.

"Mister Potter, what can Dippy do for you." Harry was greeted by one of the Malfoy's house elves.

"I'd like to see Mr and Mrs Malfoy please, Dippy." Harry told the elf.

"Wait here, Dippy will be right back, sir."

With a sharp crack the elf apparated out of the room and Harry stood awkwardly waiting for Lucius and Narcissa to appear. Since joining The Order back in the summer between Harry's fifth and sixth year, after the debacle at the ministry, The Malfoy's had become a regular part of Harry's life but he was still nervous in their enormous home and still slightly uncomfortable around Lucius.

"Mr Potter, what can we do for you tonight?" Lucius asked as he entered the room, Narcissa holding onto his arm.

"There was an accident tonight, Draco's in hospital." Harry said getting straight to the point, he knew Lucius preferred people to be direct with him.

"Oh Merlin, is he hurt badly." Narcissa gasped, hanging onto her husband tightly.

"He's had a serious blow to the head and is in a coma." Harry said, not knowing how to make the news sound any less horrific than it was.

"We need to get to him." Lucius said, heading for the fireplace. "Does Hermione know?"

Harry shook his head. "Not yet, I'm going there now."

"Do you want one of us to go with you?" Narcissa asked even though she was anxious to see her son.

"No, you go to Draco. He's in a private room, number 16. On the magical accidents floor." Harry told Draco's worried parents.

Lucius and Narcissa flooed to the hospital while Harry prepared himself to go and face Draco's wife and tell her the news. Summoning the courage he stepped into the floo and headed to his destination.

Landing in Draco's front room he looked around for any sign of life, not seeing any he moved through the house searching the entire bottom floor. Not finding who he was looking for Harry thought it best to shout up the stairs and see if he got a response.

"Hermione!"

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, appearing at the top of the stairs.

Seeing the serious look on her best friend's face, Hermione quickly made her way down the stairs until she was standing next to Harry.

"You're supposed to be out on a raid with Draco, what's happened?" She asked, starting to panic about her husband.

"He's in the hospital, he's had a blow to the head." Harry explained, hating the devastated look that appeared on Hermione's face.

"Is he okay?" Hermione whispered.

"He's in a coma." Harry replied, pulling Hermione to him for a hug.

"Oh, god. Do Narcissa and Lucius know?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I told them and sent them to the hospital, then I came to get you." Harry explained, herding his friend towards the fire. "Come on."

* * *

Arriving at St. Mungo's, Harry whisked Hermione straight into Draco's room where Lucius and Narcissa were already sitting by his bed.

Hermione walked straight to Draco's bedside in a daze, she couldn't quite believe her husband of only six months was lying in the hospital, critically ill. Hermione brushed her hand through his silky hair, taking in how pale he looked lying unmoving in the sterile hospital bed.

"Healer Dawson, should be here any minute." Harry told The Malfoy family. "I guess I should be leaving."

"No." Hermione said, turning briefly to look at Harry before refocusing on her husband.

"You should stay, Draco's your friend and colleague." Narcissa told Harry kindly.

"I'll stay." Harry said. "Thank you, Mrs Malfoy."

Harry had just taken a seat next to Lucius when Healer Dawson entered the room.

"You must be Mr Malfoy's family." Healer Dawson said taking in the elegant blond couple sitting holding hands and the pretty brunette perched on the side of the hospital bed.

"Yes, I'm Draco's father Lucius, this is his mother, Narcissa." Lucius introduced his family to the healer. "And this is my daughter-in-law, Hermione."

"Now you are all here I can explain." Healer Dawson said, standing at the foot of Draco's bed. "Draco has received a nasty blow to the head, rendering him unconscious. Unfortunately we won't be able to tell the extent of the injury until he wakes up."

"When will that be?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"I don't know Mrs Malfoy, currently your husband is in a coma. His body is trying to heal itself and he probably won't wake up until it's ready to cope with any injuries he may have sustained."

"So all we can do is wait." Lucius said, unimpressed with the healer's abilities.

"I'm afraid so Mr Malfoy." Healer Dawson said leaving the family and Harry alone.

"What happened, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at her unmoving husband. "Draco said it was a routine raid, nothing to worry about."

"It should have been." Harry sighed, he was just as upset Draco was in hospital, they had become good friends over the past six years. "Everything was going smoothly, then we heard a bang from the kitchen. When we entered the room Draco was lying against the wall, bleeding."

"Someone did this to him." Narcissa asked, shocked.

"Yes, I think so. I'll start an investigation when I return to the office." Harry said.

"Whoever did this to my son will pay." Lucius threatened.

"Don't worry, whoever did this will spend years in Azkaban." Harry promised the older man.

"Good."

"I best be off, I've got to get the ball rolling over the investigation." Harry said standing from his chair. "I'll be back tomorrow, Hermione."

"Okay," Hermione said hugging her friend. "Thank you, Harry."

After saying goodbye to Lucius and Narcissa, Harry left The Malfoy's alone and headed back to his office.

* * *

**One month later.**

Harry hurried to finish his paperwork so he could head to the hospital, Draco still hadn't woken up from his coma and Harry was beginning to wonder if he ever would. After a month of investigating the incident, Harry was still no closer to finding out who attacked Draco. They had left no evidence behind at the scene and Harry and his team could find no evidence of anyone apparating in the area on the night in question. Even though he was finding it difficult to find answers, Harry was determined to keep going and discover the truth about that night a month ago.

Finally finished Harry headed to St. Mungo's before he went home. Harry headed straight to Draco's room, but was surprised to find Hermione sitting outside with her head in her arms. Immediately worried, Harry rushed over to Hermione.

"Hermione what's wrong? He's okay isn't he?"

"He's not dead, Harry." Hermione said tears rolling down her face. She understood what Harry was trying to ask.

"Then why are you sitting out here crying?" Harry asked gently.

"He's awake." Hermione whispered barely loud enough for Harry to hear.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Harry asked confused by his friends behaviour, for the past month Hermione had barely left Draco's side in the hopes he would wake up.

"Yes, but he's lost some of his memory." Hermione sniffed, lifting her head so Harry could see her puffy face caused by crying. "He doesn't remember loving me. The last thing he remembers is the end of fifth year and Lucius being arrested."

Harry sat stunned, when The Malfoy's had first joined the Order, Draco was angry about his father's arrest and aimed most of that anger at Harry, Ron and Hermione. It had taken nearly a year before Draco and Hermione could be in the same room without a major fight breaking out between them.

"I'm sure you can get him to remember." Harry said, trying to cheer Hermione up.

"Harry, do you not remember what things were like between us then." Hermione replied sadly, the tears starting to flow again. "He hated me. I think I've lost him."

Harry sat with Hermione wrapped in his arms as he consoled her while she broke down in tears at the thought of her husband hating her.

"Things will work out, Hermione. You'll see." Harry murmured to his friend, hoping he was right.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco came back to consciousness slowly, he could hear a woman's voice talking to him and although it was vaguely familiar he couldn't immediately place it. Slowly he tried moving his hand, his whole body ached and he wasn't sure how much he could move. Draco heard the mystery woman gasp and tell someone to call the healer when he moved his fingers. As Draco wondered what had happened to him, he heard his mother's voice calling his name and telling him he would be alright. He heard his father enter the room with another man, who he assumed to be the healer. The man who had entered with his father, checked him over and he heard him tell his parents that he was waking up and would soon open his eyes.

As Draco fought to wake up properly, he felt and heard the mystery woman return to his side, she was talking to him and gently stroking his hair and face. When Draco managed to open his eyes, he found the mystery woman sitting beside him on the bed, it took him a few minutes but eventually he worked out who she was.

While the hair was tamer and fell more in curls and waves than the huge bush he was familiar with and she had filled out with curves in all the right places making her very attractive, there was no doubt in Draco's mind that the woman sitting on his bed was Hermione Granger.

"Granger?" He rasped out, his throat sore from lack of use. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you, where else would I be when you're in here?" Hermione said, puzzled by Draco's odd reaction to her.

"Why? What's going on?" Draco asked, looking around the room at his parents.

Draco did a double take when he saw Lucius, even though he had heard his voice as he was waking up it hadn't registered at the time that his father shouldn't be there.

"Father, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? You're my only son of course I'm going to be here." Lucius said, also starting to worry about Draco.

Healer Dawson had been standing watching as Draco awoke and had a suspicion what was happening.

"Mr Malfoy, you've had a nasty accident and received a bump on the head." Healer Dawson explained, trying to figure out exactly what problems he was faced with. "You've been in a coma for a month. What's the last thing you remember."

Draco thought hard, he could remember catching the DA and then Granger and Potter, taking Umbridge out of the room and he could remember the rest of Potter's loser friends escaping. The last solid memory he could find was Snape telling him that his father had been arrested the next morning.

"Fifth year, Father had just been arrested." Draco said slowly, he wasn't stupid, he knew from looking at Granger and his parents that some time had passed since that incident.

"How long ago was that?" Healer Dawson asked Lucius.

"Six years." Lucius replied.

"Are you telling us Draco has lost six years of his memories?" Narcissa exclaimed, shocked by the turn of events.

"It appears so, obviously the blow to the head he suffered caused some sort of amnesia." Healer Dawson said carefully, he had never treated a patient with amnesia before so was unsure of exactly what to do or say.

"Since I've lost my memory would someone care to explain why Granger is here." Draco snapped, gesturing to the brunette who had removed herself from Draco's bed when it became obvious he didn't remember their relationship.

Hermione found she couldn't speak as she was too busy crying silently, so Lucius stepped up to explain things to his son.

"Hermione is here because she's your wife."

"Wife?" Draco exclaimed shocked. "You let me marry a mudblood."

Hermione quickly left the room at Draco's outburst, tears running down her cheeks.

"Draco, you are never to use that word again." Narcissa scolded her son harshly, before following her daughter-in-law out of the room.

"What on earth is happening has the whole world gone mad?" Draco asked, turning to his father with a sneer on his face. "Don't tell me you approve of the mudblood."

"Your mother told you to stop using that word," Lucius said glaring at his son. "If you call your wife that disgusting name one more time, I'll make sure you don't leave this bed for months."

Draco wanted to respond to his father threats, but recognised the ferocious look on Lucius' face that meant he wasn't to be argued with.

"I think, maybe Draco should get some rest, before you explain more about his life." Healer Dawson said, slightly afraid of the former Death Eater who was standing glaring at his son.

"That's a good idea. We'll be back later." Lucius said sweeping out of the room.

After Lucius had left the Healer checked Draco over and left the room, leaving the blond to lie in bed contemplating how his life had changed, how on earth had he ended up married to the annoying know-it-all, Granger.

* * *

After rushing out of Draco's room, Hermione had collapsed into the chair outside of the room. She had only been there a few seconds when the door opened and Narcissa appeared, sitting down next to her.

"It'll be alright, darling." Narcissa soothed, wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"How? He hates me." Hermione sobbed.

"We'll fix this, I promise." Narcissa said, unsure of how to go about keeping her promise.

The two women sat for several minutes before Lucius appeared from the room. Narcissa looked up and recognised the angry look on her husband's face and guessed correctly things hadn't gone well with Draco after her and Hermione's exit.

"Come on, we're going home for a few hours." Lucius told the two women. "Draco needs to rest, we'll be back later."

"What's the point, he'll not want to see me." Hermione sniffed, trying to regain her composure in front of her formidable father-in-law.

Lucius crouched down so he could face Hermione. "The point is, you're his wife and you need to be there for him."

Lucius pulled Hermione up and did something he had never done to the Muggleborn witch before, he hugged her. Hermione relaxed into Lucius' embrace, feeling safe in his arms.

"He'll come back to you." Lucius whispered to upset daughter-in-law. "If he fell in love with you once, he will again."

"Thank you." Hermione said softly, pulling away from Lucius and smiling slightly at him.

"Let's go home." Lucius said, as he led the two women towards the floo network.

* * *

After Lucius had forced his daughter-in-law to rest for a few hours, The Malfoy family made their way back to St. Mungo's. When they arrived at Draco's door, Hermione froze, suddenly unsure of entering the room.

Lucius put his arm around his daughter-in-law. "Come on." He said, steering her into the hospital room behind Narcissa.

Draco was sitting up in bed, looking much better than a few hours ago, when the three Malfoy's entered the room. He immediately glared at Hermione's presence and the fact that Lucius was clearly comfortable in her presence.

"Draco darling, how are you?" Narcissa asked, hurrying to her son's bedside.

"My head hurts, and I can't remember six years of my life. Other than that I'm fine." Draco responded sarcastically. "Sorry, mum. I'm feeling better than this morning." He added, seeing Narcissa's upset face after his sharp retort.

"Has the healer been back?" Lucius asked, placing Hermione in a chair by Draco's bed and sitting himself in the one next to hers.

"Yeah, he said as long as I'm fine I can go home next week." Draco said, eying the brunette witch who was sitting next to his father, waiting for her to speak.

"What about your memory?" Narcissa asked, pulling up a chair on the other side of Draco's bed.

"He said there's nothing he can do." Draco said with a sneer. "Apparently, going back to my normal routine will help. Whatever that is, I have no idea about my life."

"Would you like us to tell you about your life?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, I would like to know how this happened." He said gesturing to himself lying in the bed, he then pointed to Hermione. "And how I married her."

"I won't warn you again, Draco. Show your wife some respect, she has a name." Lucius warned his son.

Draco glared at his father. "Fine, how did I end up married to Granger." He spat Hermione's old surname out of his mouth, clearly disgusted.

"Draco…" Lucius warned.

"Don't Lucius, it doesn't matter." Hermione quietly told her angry father-in-law.

For the next hour Narcissa and Lucius filled Draco in on the past six years of his life. Hermione stayed silent, not wanting to have Draco's attention on her, he still shot her disgusted looks every time one of his parents mentioned her name. Eventually having her husband look at her as though she was dirt became too much for Hermione, so she excused herself from the room and sat crying silently outside for five minutes before Harry came along and found her.

* * *

"How's the investigation going?" Hermione asked Harry after she had told him the latest developments and calmed down.

"Still no leads." Harry sighed. "We think the Death Eater we set out to capture wasn't alone, and the second one attacked Draco to avoid capture."

"What's the one in custody saying about that night?" Hermione asked, eager to discover what had happened to her husband.

"That's the thing, he swears he was alone." Harry said, running his hand through his unruly hair.

"Did your Auror's find any evidence of anyone in the area?"

"No, and we checked for apparition in the area and apart from our team no one apparated in the vicinity all day." Harry said. "We're checking official portkey activity, but that's more complicated and takes longer."

"What about unofficial portkey's? Or muggle methods of transportation?" Hermione badgered, wanting answers.

"We're looking into both. Don't worry Hermione, I'll find whoever did this. I swear." Harry tried to reassure his best friend.

"I hope so, Potter." A voice behind Harry said.

Turning Hermione and Harry saw Lucius Malfoy standing against the door leading into Draco's room.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked, worried about Lucius exit from his son's room.

"Everything's fine. I just left so I wouldn't strangle Draco." Lucius said as he sat next to Hermione. "I forgot what a spoilt brat he was at sixteen."

Harry laughed and Hermione tutted at Lucius and his attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

"I should leave, I don't suppose there's any point in actually seeing Draco." Harry said, standing up.

Harry hugged Hermione and shook Lucius' hand before departing the hospital leaving the two Malfoy's alone.

"Are you ready to go back in?" Lucius asked.

"No." Hermione sighed. "But I'll cope."

Together they re-entered Draco's room, Hermione mentally preparing herself to spend the next few hours with a husband who hated her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione fussed about the house making sure it was tidy and clean, Draco was coming home the following day and Hermione wanted the place to be spotless. In the last week Hermione had visited Draco every day with his parents and he still treated her as though she barely existed. Draco had been thrilled when two days ago the healer had said he could leave the hospital, however he had been less than impressed to find he would be returning home with Hermione, rather than going back to Malfoy Manor. For the last couple of days he had tried unsuccessfully to convince his parents he should be returning home with them instead of Hermione.

Hermione was finding it more difficult to cope with the fact that not only did Draco not love her, he wasn't even willing to try and get to know her. Needing a break from seeing her uninterested husband, Hermione had agreed to have Sunday lunch at The Burrow.

Finishing her cleaning, Hermione quickly dressed and flooed to The Burrow.

* * *

Upon her arrival she was embraced by Molly Weasley.

"Hermione, it's good to see you." Molly exclaimed, hugging the woman she thought of as a second daughter. "You look so thin, have you been eating?"

"Not a lot, I've been too distracted." Hermione admitted.

"Well, it's a good job I've made plenty of food." Molly said. "Come on through, everyone's here."

Everyone consisted of Molly and her husband Arthur, the seven Weasley children with their spouses and children and Harry and his fiancée, Luna Lovegood.

"Hey, Hermione. How are you?" Ginny Weasley asked, rushing to embrace Hermione as soon as she entered the busy back yard.

"I'm okay, Gin." Hermione replied, smiling at the bubbly redhead. "How are you?"

"Great, I've just signed a new contract with The Harpies." Ginny grinned, she was one of the most sought after chaser's in the Quidditch league.

"That's great, Gin." Hermione said, genuinely happy for her friend.

"Hi, Hermione. How's Draco?" Blaise Zabini, Ginny's boyfriend and Draco's best friend asked as he joined the two women.

"The same." Hermione shrugged. "Still trying to convince Lucius and Narcissa he should be going back to the Manor tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, I'm sure he'll come round." Blaise said, feeling sorry for his best friend's wife who he really liked.

"I hope so." Hermione smiled sadly.

"Come on, let's go see the twins I'm sure they'll cheer you up." Ginny said, dragging Hermione off to see Fred and George who were showing off their latest invention further down the garden.

* * *

Ron Weasley sat on the grass in the garden of his childhood home watching Hermione with his family. Even though she was laughing and smiling, Ron could see it was all an act and really she was very upset. While Ron disliked her git of a husband and didn't approve of their relationship he was sad to see Hermione hurting so much.

Watching the brunette he couldn't help but think how different life would be if the Malfoy's hadn't joined the Order before sixth year.

Ron had been in love with Hermione since sometime in their third or fourth year, he wasn't sure when exactly it had happened but by the summer before their fifth year he knew he was in love with his best friend. During their fifth year he thought Hermione had feelings for him and was convinced they would get together either during the summer before their sixth year or when they returned to school. Unfortunately for Ron, during that summer The Malfoy's turned to the Order and even though Draco fought with the three Gryffindor's, there was an attraction between him and Hermione almost instantly. Ron spent his sixth year of school watching the girl he loved fall for their former enemy, he knew they would end up together long before either Hermione or Draco admitted they liked each other.

When they eventually got together, Ron voiced his dislike of Draco to Hermione but agreed to put up with him as long as he made Hermione happy. So being a good friend, Ron watched as Hermione and Draco's romance progressed, never letting anyone know how much it broke his heart to see the woman he loved with the blond Slytherin.

"Hi, Ron. Can I sit?"

Ron looked up from his daydreaming to find Hermione standing beside him.

"Sure, 'Mione." He smiled at his friend.

Hermione sat down beside Ron and the two sat in comfortable silence, watching the various members of The Weasley family spend a sunny Sunday afternoon in the backyard of their home.

"Where's Lavender?" Hermione asked, inquiring after Ron's on-off girlfriend.

"We broke up."

"Oh, Ron. I'm sorry." Hermione gasped, wondering why no-one had told her.

"It's okay," Ron shrugged. "It was over a month ago."

"Really, that long ago. Why didn't you tell me?"

"When we first broke up I thought we could work things out. By the time I realised we couldn't, Malfoy was in hospital so I figured you had enough to deal with." Ron told his friend.

"What happened? You were together quite a while this time." Hermione asked, she had thought that Ron and Lavender had finally settled into their relationship and would make it last.

"She left me, she said she couldn't cope being second best anymore." Ron said, reluctantly telling Hermione the truth.

"Oh," Was all Hermione could say, she was fully aware of who Lavender was playing second fiddle to.

Hermione had been totally unaware of Ron's feelings for her until the night before her wedding to Draco. Ron had visited Hermione and confessed his feelings for her and begged her to run away with him. Hermione had let him down as gently as she could, explaining she was in love with Draco and only thought of Ron as a friend. When he had left, totally devastated, Hermione thought their friendship was over, but he had shown up at her wedding the next day and told Hermione he would always be her friend and support her. Since then their friendship had been strained but both were determined to make it work.

"It's not your fault, 'Mione. I'm the idiot who didn't appreciate what I had with Lavender." Ron told Hermione, knowing she would be feeling guilty about his feelings.

"Maybe you can still work it out." Hermione said.

"Maybe." Ron shrugged, non-committally.

After her awkward conversation with Ron, Hermione spent some time with Harry and Luna and the rest of The Weasley's before heading home.

* * *

Once at home, Hermione decided to do some work on her newest book and headed to her bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes.

After leaving school, Hermione was offered several jobs within the ministry but none really appealed to her. While she was debating her job choices, Draco suggested she do something she was passionate about rather than start a career she wasn't interested in. Taking Draco's advice she thought about things she was interested in, obviously there was her interest in House elf rights but she could pursue that as a hobby she didn't think she could base her whole career around it. The only thing she was really passionate about was writing, since she was a child she had kept a diary and as she got older she had jotted down ideas for stories. With Draco's encouragement she started writing and within a year had her first novel published, since then she had become a well-known author in the wizarding world.

Heading into the library, Hermione set up her laptop and got to work. She was currently writing a muggle children's book based on her school days, the book was about a normal girl who discovers she's a witch and chronicles all the adventures she has once she attends a magical school.

Hermione had been working for nearly an hour when she heard the floo network sound in the front room. Saving her work, Hermione shut her laptop and headed into the front room.

"Narcissa, is everything okay?" Hermione asked, worried by her mother-in-law's unexpected appearance in her house.

"Yes, everything's fine. Don't worry." Narcissa soothed. "I'm just here to tell you me and Lucius are heading to France for a few days."

"What? No, you can't." Hermione panicked. "Draco's coming home tomorrow."

"We know." Narcissa said, sitting down and gesturing for Hermione to join her. "That's why we're going."

"I don't understand." Hermione said, bemused by her in-law's actions.

"Me and Lucius have been talking about Draco and his situation." Narcissa explained. "We feel if we're at home, he'll just run to us if things don't go his way. If we're in France he can't just return to the Manor, he'll have to stay here and face things head on."

"But what if something happens? What if I need you?" Hermione said, unsure of being left alone with her husband when he clearly hated her.

"You can get in touch with us if you need us." Narcissa said. "But both you and Draco need to spend some time together, without any interuptions."

Hermione nodded, understanding where Lucius and Narcissa were coming from. If they were around Draco would turn to them instead of her and she would rely on them to act as a buffer between her and Draco.

Once she was satisfied Hermione was okay with the arrangements, Narcissa headed home to pack for her and Lucius' last minute holiday, leaving her daughter-in-law alone to think.

Hermione spent the rest of the night thinking about what would happen once Draco was home and they were forced to spend time together, she decided it would either work and they would be fine or it would destroy their relationship forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco sat in his hospital room waiting impatiently for the healer to discharge him, so he could go home, not that any of his family had turned up this afternoon. Yesterday he had spent hours trying to convince his parents to let him return home to the Manor, he had hoped Granger's absence would help his pleas. Unfortunately his plan had backfired and Lucius had ended up giving him a lecture, telling him he would regret the way he was treating his wife when his memory returned. Eventually his parents had made him promise to try with his wife and make an effort to reconnect with her. While he had no memories of the last six years, Draco wasn't stupid and realised he wasn't sixteen anymore and behaving like a brat wouldn't get him anywhere so he had agreed to make an effort and act like the adult he was.

Draco was still waiting for the healer when the door to his room opened and Granger walked in, alone.

"Where are my parents?" He asked, hoping they were waiting outside the room.

"They're not here." Hermione said. "They've gone to France for a while."

"They've just abandoned me." Draco said, sounding hurt.

"They haven't abandoned you." Hermione said patiently. "They just think it would be better for us if we had some time alone."

Draco snorted, not impressed with his parents.

Awkward silence descended between the pair until the healer came and discharged Draco, arranging a follow up appointment the following week.

After being discharged from St. Mungo's, Hermione gave Draco their address so they could floo home.

* * *

"Do you want a tour?" Hermione asked, watching as Draco scanned the front room.

"Sure." Draco replied, his eyes falling on a picture of him and Hermione that was standing on the fireplace.

The picture looked to be of their wedding day as Hermione was wearing an elegant white dress while he was in expensive looking dress robes. But it wasn't the way him and Hermione were dressed that had caught his eye, it was the way they were smiling and laughing together. One glance at the picture told Draco that the couple in the picture were very much in love and only had eyes for each other. Looking away from the picture he looked around the rest of the room, while the house was clearly not as large as the Manor it still looked to be a decent size.

The front room looked welcoming and comfortable, he could easily imagine himself spending time in the room. The walls were pale lilac and there was one large white settee and two white matching chairs, the coffee table in the middle of the floor was pale wood with a glass top. In the corner stood a thin black box that Draco didn't recognise but he suspected it was something muggle. Unwilling to deal with strange muggle objects he followed Hermione out of the room.

Hermione took him on a tour of the ground floor, there was only a few rooms apart from the living room, there was a dining room, a kitchen and a ballroom, but all were a decent size. Heading to the second floor Hermione showed him a huge library, an office belonging to him, a bathroom and three spare bedrooms. The third floor was one massive bedroom with an en-suite bathroom.

"This is our room, but I'll stay in one of the spare rooms." Hermione explained when they entered the enormous bedroom.

"You don't have to do that, I'll stay in the spare room." Draco said, uncertain whether he wanted to stay in their bedroom.

"The healer said you should continue as normal. It might be better if you stay here, it might jog some memories." Hermione said. "I'll leave you alone, now."

Draco was left alone as Hermione exited the room, shutting the door behind her. Eying the large bed, Draco felt mixed emotions about the piece of furniture. Part of him was disturbed by the fact he shared a bed with Granger on a regular basis, while the other part of him was intrigued by that fact, he couldn't deny she had turned into a very attractive woman.

Draco decided to explore the rest of the room, on each side of the bed was a nightstand, a quick glance showed Draco which side of the bed was his. On one wall was a large fire and a comfortable looking settee was placed in front of it. The large windows opened out onto a balcony which had a small table and chairs set on it. On the wall opposite the bed, two dressing tables were placed side by side, one clearly belonged to Granger while one was clearly his.

Above the two dresser's was a large picture of a beach, looking at the picture Draco felt a stab of recognition but it quickly faded.

Dismissing the feeling, Draco headed towards what he assumed was a walk in wardrobe. He was right, the wardrobe was separated into two sides, one for him and one for Granger. Draco examined his clothes for a few minutes before heading back into the bedroom and entering the bathroom.

The bathroom was a large room with a Jacuzzi style bath and a big shower. Impressed by the bathroom, Draco re-entered the bedroom. Standing in the middle of the room he wondered what he should do, yesterday he had promised his mother he would make an effort and be nice to Granger, but at this precise moment it was a slightly overwhelming prospect. Instead he settled for sitting in front of the fire.

Sitting on the comfy sofa, he noticed a cupboard beside the fire, curious he opened it and found several photograph albums. After sitting staring at the albums for nearly five minutes, Draco's curiosity got the better of him and he opened the first one.

An hour later, Draco shut the last album and put them back in the cupboard. Looking at the pictures there was no denying the fact he looked happy with Granger, the love he had seen in the picture downstairs was evident in the photos in the albums. For the past week he had been able to ignore the fact he was married to the feisty Gryffindor bookworm, but arriving at the house they shared was making it impossible to do so.

Deciding that dealing with his life was too complicated, Draco searched the fireplace for some floo powder. Finding some he stepped into the fire and with a shout of 'Malfoy Manor' he flooed away from his house and his wife.

Draco's departure was short lived as instead of landing at Malfoy Manor an invisible wall blocked his entrance and sent him back to the fireplace he had just left. Puzzled, Draco tried several more time to floo to his parent's house before he realised they had altered the wards and barred him from the property. Draco was fuming, how dare they stop him entering his childhood home. Draco brooded for several hours over his parents actions and what he was going to do about having a wife he only remembered arguing and fighting with.

By half past seven Draco decided to head to the kitchen and see if he could find a house elf to make him some food, he was unsure whether they even had house elves as he hadn't seen any earlier and he knew Granger was against the creatures. Walking down the stairs, Draco noticed the smell of cooking coming from the kitchen. Cautiously he entered the kitchen to find Hermione making a salad and a large dish of lasagne sitting on the bench.

"I've made dinner, if you want some." Hermione said, turning round as she noticed Draco standing in the doorway.

Draco was torn, the sixteen year old brat in him wanted to refuse but the adult part of him that knew he should be civilised and polite was eager to taste the food.

"That would be nice." The adult part of him won the internal battle.

"Do you want to eat in here or in the dining room?" Hermione asked, trying to behave normally.

"Where would we normally eat?" Draco asked politely.

"The kitchen, we only really use the dining room when we have guests or it's a special occasion." Hermione replied, relieved Draco was showing some interest in their lives together.

"The kitchen it is then." Draco said sitting down at the table and watching as Hermione started to serve the lasagne.

Hermione dished out the pasta onto two plates, placed the salad bowl in the middle of the table and removed the garlic bread from the oven. Hermione placed the plates on the table and sat down opposite Draco.

"Drat, I've forgotten the cutlery." Hermione said, starting to stand.

"I'll get it." Draco said, turning to the drawer behind him and pulling out two sets of cutlery.

"What?" He asked, turning back around to find Hermione staring at him in shock.

"How did you know where to find the cutlery?" Hermione asked.

Draco thought for a minute, he had automatically reached for the drawer without thinking.

"I have no idea, it was automatic." He said slowly. "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know." Hermione sighed, trying not to get her hopes up. " Maybe your memories are still there and are just a bit lost."

"Maybe." Draco said, as he began to eat.

The rest of the meal passed in silence, though Draco noted it was quite a comfortable silence and not awkward.

After dinner, he quickly excused himself for the night and headed back up to the bedroom. He had been tempted to ask Hermione about their relationship, his parents hadn't given him any information instead they told him to ask her himself, something he had been reluctant to do so far.

Vowing to talk to Hermione over the next few days, Draco headed for a shower before he got into bed and reached for the book on his bedside table. After reading for a few hours, Draco put the light out and settled down into the large, soft bed.

Draco tossed and turned, trying to get to sleep for hours. No matter which way he lay he couldn't manage to fall asleep. Eventually he fell asleep, his arm reaching over the empty bed beside him as though in search of something, or someone.


	5. Chapter 5

After three restless night's sleep in the spare room Hermione had developed a new routine, she was always showered, up and dressed well before seven o'clock.

On Thursday morning she had already drank two cups of coffee and read the paper before Draco entered the room.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Hermione asked cautiously, knowing her husband wasn't a morning person.

"Just coffee." He grunted, sitting at the table.

Hermione prepared his coffee and placed it in front of him along with the morning's edition of The Daily Prophet.

"I've got some things to do this morning." Hermione said, clearing the table. "Blaise said he was coming round, though."

"Don't trust me to be alone, Granger?" Draco asked, since his return home on Monday afternoon Hermione had made sure she was constantly in the house in case he needed anything.

"No, Blaise mentioned he was coming over so I thought I would leave you in peace." Hermione said. "I can stay if you would prefer."

"That's alright, I don't want to disrupt your life." Draco said, feeling guilty that Hermione must be taking time off work because of him.

"You're not." Hermione replied quietly, before she left the kitchen.

Hermione headed to the spare room and got changed before heading back downstairs. When she returned she found Draco sitting in the front room with Blaise.

"Hi Blaise." She smiled at her husband's best friend.

"Hi, Hermione." Blaise said. "I'm not chasing you away am I?" He asked as the brunette witch gathered her bag.

"Don't flatter yourself, Zabini." Hermione laughed. "I've got things to do."

Hermione went to leave, faltering slightly as she turned to Draco. Fighting her instinct to touch him, she muttered a quick goodbye and headed for the front door of their house.

* * *

"Well, that was awkward." Blaise said, after Hermione had left the house.

"What?" Draco questioned.

"You and Hermione." Blaise said looking at his friend. "Have you even tried to talk to her?"

"No, I don't know what to say." Draco admitted.

"How about asking her about your lives together?"

Draco sighed, that thought had been running through his head since he had returned home but he had yet to summon the courage.

"What if I'm not ready." Draco said. "What if I'm not willing to listen to how I loved a mudblood."

"Don't." Blaise said shaking his head. "You should be careful what you say about Hermione, once your memory returns you'll hate yourself for calling her that word."

"What if it doesn't return?" Draco challenged.

"You'll still hate yourself for calling her that." Blaise said. "Even if your memory never returns, you'll still fall in love with Hermione."

"You're the second person to tell me that." Draco said. "Father said the same on Sunday."

"And he's right." Blaise said. "You two are meant to be together."

Draco looked sceptical but remained quiet.

"How about we go for a fly." Blaise said, trying to lighten the mood. "Forget about all the drama."

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Draco replied, grinning. "Do you know where I keep the brooms?" He asked turning to his friend.

Blaise nodded and led Draco into the back yard where they pulled two brooms from a shed and took off into the bright blue sky.

* * *

After spending the morning running errands, Hermione returned home nervous about what to expect. While he was in hospital, Draco had pretty much ignored her presence but since his return home he had begrudgingly interacted with her. They had dinner together every night and Hermione thought Draco was going to talk to her a few times but he seemed to lose his nerve, she hoped spending the morning with Blaise would make him feel more comfortable.

Hermione entered the house just as Blaise was leaving via the floo network.

"I didn't chase him away, did I?" Hermione asked, as she entered the room as Blaise left it.

"No, he had to get back to his girlfriend." Draco said.

"Have you eaten?" Hermione asked, hating the fact she was unsure of what she could ask Draco.

"Yeah, me and Blaise grabbed a sandwich." Draco responded, sitting down in a chair.

"You don't have to stay you know." He said, noticing Hermione was hovering in the doorway.

Hermione looked at him in shock and Draco realised she thought he had meant she didn't have to stay with him.

"I mean, you can go to work. I'll be fine." He clarified.

"I work from home." Hermione said, perching on the end of the settee.

"Really? What do you do?" Draco asked, suddenly realising he knew nothing about Hermione's life.

"I'm a writer."

"What do you write?" Draco asked, expecting her to write some sort of boring textbooks.

"Thriller's mainly. Though I'm branching out into muggle children's books." Hermione answered, smiling when she saw Draco's surprised face.

"I always thought you would end up working for the Ministry in some sort of high flying position." Draco commented, totally shocked by his wife's career.

"I was offered any job I wanted in the Ministry, but none really appealed." Hermione said, pleased Draco was finally talking to her. "So you suggested I should do something I was passionate about, hence the writing."

"It was my idea?" Draco asked stunned.

"Yes, if it hadn't been for your encouragement I would have just accepted a job at the Ministry and been bored." Hermione admitted, she had always been grateful that Draco had given her the push she needed to explore her creative side.

"Can I read anything you've written?" Draco asked, curious at what sort of writer the former Gryffindor was.

"Sure." Hermione replied, summoning a copy of her debut novel. "Here."

Draco looked at the book in his hands, it was a dark blue colour and the title, Nobody To See, was written in red making it appear as though it was written in blood. Draco read the back and established it was a wizarding novel revolving around a serial killer.

"I'll be in the library, if you need anything." Hermione told Draco who was about to crack open her first book.

"Fine." He replied without looking up.

Hermione smiled at the sight of her husband lounging on the chair reading her book and headed upstairs to change into something more comfortable for an afternoon's writing.

* * *

Draco soon found himself engrossed in Hermione's book and he sat reading for most of the afternoon. The book was a riveting mystery with plenty of deaths and suspects, there was also a hot romance between the Auror investigating the killings and the key witness to one of the murder's. Draco was shocked when he came across a steamy sex scene between the two lead characters, it was incredibly sensual and had Draco wondering about whether Hermione had written the scene from experience.

Putting the book down, Draco did something he had been avoiding since he woke up, he wondered about his sex life with Hermione. Since he had no memories of the last six years he had no idea if either him or Hermione were experienced when they got together or if they had only ever been with each other.

Draco decided it was time he started facing up to the new reality he found himself in and find out some information about his marriage and life in general. While his parents had been helpful in filling in some of the blanks in his life, there was a lot of things they weren't sure on, he had a feeling Granger might know the answers though.

Heading up to the second floor, he quietly entered the library, stopping in shock when he saw Hermione sitting at the desk. She was using some sort of muggle contraption that Draco had no idea what it was or what she was doing, but that wasn't what caught his attention. What had caught his attention was her attire, she was wearing black leggings and his old Slytherin Quidditch jersey, he knew it was his because he could clearly see his name plastered all over the back of the green top. While it was strange seeing Granger in his clothes, it also felt right, like she was telling everyone she belonged to him.

Realising Granger was far too engrossed in her writing to notice his presence, Draco cleared his throat, causing the former Gryffindor to whirl round in shock.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were there." Hermione said, smiling slightly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes." Draco shuffled nervously, his eyes still focusing on Hermione's outfit.

Following Draco's eyes, Hermione realised how weird it must be for him to see her in his clothes.

"I can take it off it bothers you." Hermione offered, gesturing to the top.

Hermione had to giggle slightly at Draco's shocked reaction, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly, she had never seen her husband so flustered.

"I meant I could go and change." Hermione reassured him.

"No, it's fine." Draco replied, the part of the book he had just read was running through his mind, causing him to turn Hermione's words into something inappropriate for their situation. "I was hoping we could talk."

"Sure, I'll just finish up here." Hermione said, thrilled Draco had finally come to her.

Hermione saved her work and shut down her laptop, before moving onto one of the more comfortable settee's. Draco had sat on the other settee while Hermione was tidying up.

"Do you want to talk about something in particular?" Hermione asked when Draco remained silent.

"I was hoping you could start by telling me about us." Draco admitted, his curiosity about how he had ended up with Hermione Granger finally winning out. "Everyone says we were perfect for each other, and I've seen a few pictures that shows we were happy."

"I'm not sure about being perfect for each other, but we are pretty well suited." Hermione smiled. "And we were happy, at least until your accident."

"How did we even end up together? I just can't picture us ever getting along enough to actually get together." Draco said, voicing one of his main questions regarding their unexpected relationship.

"For a long time we didn't get along. When you first joined the Order you fought with me, Harry and Ron constantly." Hermione explained. "Things got better between you and the boys when Lucius was released from Azkaban, but me and you still fought a lot."

"Why did we still fight, when I stopped fighting with Potter and Weasley?" Draco asked.

"Probably because by that point we actually both enjoyed the arguments." Hermione said. "I liked having someone who was intelligent enough to have a decent debate with and you liked having someone who didn't just do as you told them to."

"When did things change and we stopped fighting." Draco enquired.

"We've never really stopped fighting, even now we argue a lot." Hermione admitted. "But I suppose things changed the summer after sixth year when Dumbledore made us work together a lot."

"What sort of work?" Draco asked, puzzled by what the headmaster would want them to do in the school holidays.

"Just research stuff for the Order." Hermione shrugged. "We actually discovered if we stopped arguing we could actually get along fine."

"How did we go from tolerating each other to dating?" Draco asked.

"A few weeks before we went back to school we arguing and we somehow ended up kissing." Hermione explained, unsure of how Draco was going to react to hearing about their relationship.

"So, that was it, one kiss and we were together."

"No," Hermione said, smiling slightly. "We're both pretty stubborn, so neither of us would admit we liked each other. We pretended nothing had happened until just before Christmas when we ended up kissing again, after that we admitted there was something between us."

"So then we started going out?" Draco asked, wondering why they had wasted months if they both liked each other.

"Yes, although we did argue so much about how to tell people, we almost didn't stay together." Hermione said.

"What happened? How did we agree to tell people?" Draco asked.

"We didn't." Hermione smiled. "I wanted to take our time and tell people individually, I wasn't sure what Harry and Ron would think or how your father would react."

"Surely if we wanted to be together it was none of their business." Draco said.

"That's exactly what you said at the time." Hermione laughed. "You said we should just tell everyone we were together and they would just have to deal with it."

"Sounds sensible." Draco nodded. "Is that what we did?"

"Not exactly, I still wasn't convinced it was the best thing to do." Hermione said. "You however decided to take things into your own hands. At the New Year party the Order were throwing you kissed me in front of everyone, that solved the problem of how to deal with telling people."

"How did everyone react?" Draco asked, wondering specifically about his father's reaction. "I bet they were all shocked."

"That's what I expected, but everyone was fine with us." Hermione explained, smiling at the memory of the party. "It turns out Fred and George had been running a book on when we would finally get together."

"Really, who won?" Draco asked, not sure how to react at being the subject of speculation.

"Lucius."

"Father bet on us getting together." Draco exclaimed shocked.

"Yes, he won quite a lot of money, everyone else thought we would continue to dance around each other for a few more months." Hermione said, watching Draco's shocked expression.

"What about after school? If we got together in seventh year, we've been together for about four and a half years, but Mother said we've only been married seven months." Draco asked.

"After school, you applied for Auror training while I tried to decide what to do with my life. For a few months I lived back with my parents while you stayed at the Manor while we looked for somewhere to live together." Hermione told Draco.

"Why didn't we just live at the Manor, it's big enough." Draco asked, bemused at why they didn't just take a wing of his family's house.

"We discussed it but we decided we wanted somewhere that was purely ours, hence this house." Hermione said, gesturing to the house they were in.

"So we've lived here from shortly after leaving school." Draco said.

"Yes, we left school in June and moved in here in September."

"When did we get engaged and married?" Draco asked.

"We got engaged about eighteen months ago, you took me to Paris for the weekend and proposed." Hermione said, twirling her engagement and wedding ring around her finger. "We were engaged for roughly a year before we got married last August."

"What kind of wedding was it?" Draco asked, he had never considered what his wedding would be like before, but he hoped it was a classy affair.

"It was quite small and dignified, only close friends and family." Hermione said. "We held it at the Manor in the garden."

"We got married at the Manor and mother didn't go wild and turn it into some big society wedding?" Draco asked, he knew his mother loved throwing parties.

"No, she wanted to but we were insistent we wanted something private and intimate." Hermione said. "In the end we compromised, we got our small wedding and we let her throw us a large engagement party."

"That sounds like mother, she loves to play hostess." Draco said, smiling slightly.

"She does, but one night of torture was worth it for a peaceful wedding." Hermione said, watching Draco as he digested the story of their romance.

"What about love?" Draco asked, hating how girly he sounded. "How did we know we loved each other?"

"I'm not sure, it certainly wasn't instant." Hermione smiled. "I think it was just a gradual thing, by the time we left school we knew we loved each other."

"So it only took a few months." Draco mused.

"I guess so." Hermione shrugged, she had never really thought about how she knew she loved Draco it had just gradually happened the more time they spent together.

Draco thought about what Hermione had told him, explained logically their relationship made sense. He had always bossed people around and as such had no respect for the people like Crabbe and Goyle who did what he said without arguing, so it would make sense he would actually start a relationship with someone who didn't let him boss them about.

"You said we still argued a lot?" Draco asked, remembering an earlier part of the conversation. "But you also said we were happy, how does that work?"

"We may argue, but we always make up and sort through our differences." Hermione said.

Draco nodded and wondered if he should ask any of the questions that reading Hermione's book brought up, deciding it was too embarrassing just yet he stood up to leave.

"Thank you," Draco said, pleased he had some information on his life. "I'll leave you to your work and get back to my book."

"Are you enjoying it?" Hermione asked, curious as to his opinion.

"It's good, very intriguing." Draco said, exiting the room before Hermione could ask him anything else regarding his opinions on the book.

Hermione watched him leave, happy he had finally shown an interest in finding out about their relationship, she only hoped this was a good sign and eventually things might get back to some semblance of normality.


	6. Chapter 6

A week after Draco was discharged from hospital, Draco and Hermione were waiting at St. Mungo's for his first follow up appointment with Healer Dawson.

Over the weekend Draco and Hermione had talked quite a bit about their relationship and Hermione had told Draco numerous stories about their lives together. While things weren't as awkward between them, Draco had still not plucked up the courage to ask about the more intimate part of their lives.

After waiting for a few minutes Healer Dawson appeared and ushered Draco and Hermione into his office. After giving Draco a physical check over the three sat at Healer Dawson's desk to talk.

"Well, you're in good shape physically. So I can clear you to go back to work, if you want?" Healer Dawson began.

"Yes, that would be good." Draco said, he was starting to get bored being stuck at home all day.

"Of course it would only be office work for the moment, I couldn't clear you for field work for several more weeks."

Draco looked like he was about to complain but Healer Dawson quickly progressed the conversation.

"How's your memory? Any progress?"

"Not really, though sometimes I know where to find things in the house without being told." Draco said, explaining the incident with the cutlery his first night home.

Since the cutlery incident, the same thing had happened to Draco several times. He had automatically known where to find things in the kitchen and library and a few days ago he had been searching in his wardrobe for a certain shirt even though he had no memory of owning the shirt.

"Interesting." Healer Dawson mused after Draco had finished explaining. "It would seem you've retained some of your memories."

"Does this mean the rest will return?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure, it's hard to tell with these things." Healer Dawson said kindly, not wanting to give the young couple false hope. "Has there been anything else happened I should know about?"

"Yes." Draco said, making Hermione turn to stare at him in shock. He had never admitted anything else had happened with his memory.

"I don't know if it means anything, but there's a painting in our bedroom," Draco explained. "Every time I look at it, I get a feeling like I've been to the beach that the painting shows. It's probably stupid though." He shrugged, wondering if he had just made a fool of himself.

"Mrs Malfoy, is there something you want to add." Healer Dawson said, drawing Draco's attention to the brunette beside him.

Draco was surprised to see Hermione looking at him strangely.

"What?" He asked.

"The painting, the reason you recognize the beach is because you have been there." Hermione said, wondering why he hadn't mentioned the feeling before. "It's a beach in Sri Lanka. It's where we went on honeymoon."

"I think this proves your memories are still there, hopefully being in familiar surroundings will continue to jog them." Healer Dawson told Draco, who was still stunned by the fact his feelings had been right.

After arranging another appointment, Healer Dawson let Draco and Hermione leave his office and head home.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Draco asked Hermione as he sat down beside her on the settee.

They had been back at home all afternoon and ever since the appointment with the healer, Hermione had been very quiet and withdrawn, the only time she spoke more than a few words was when she asked Draco what he wanted to eat for lunch. She even only muttered a few words when Draco told her he had arranged a meeting with The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shackelbolt, later that day to talk about him returning to work.

Over the course of the last couple of days, Draco had found himself increasingly drawn to Hermione as they talked more and he got to know more about their relationship and her personally.

"I'm fine." Hermione replied, not entirely convincingly.

"No you're not." Draco sighed. "You're upset I didn't tell you about the painting."

Hermione looked at Draco in shock, while she was used to him being able to read her emotions very well normally, he hadn't exhibited any sign of doing so since his memory loss.

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't sure if I was really feeling a connection to the painting or if I was making it up because I wanted to remember." Draco admitted, feeling relieved to be telling Hermione about the feelings the painting invoked in him. "I didn't want to look like an idiot, if I said anything and it was just some random picture that had no significance."

"You wouldn't have." Hermione finally said, looking at Draco. "I wish you'd told me."

"I promise I'll tell you anything else that happens." Draco said, pleased when Hermione nodded and smiled at him.

Draco had never been so close to Hermione as he was at the minute, sitting next to her on the settee. While Draco had to admit Hermione was now very attractive, he hadn't really looked at her closely, for the first time he really looked at his wife and he realised just how beautiful she was. Carefully he brushed some stray hair out of her face and slowly bent his head to kiss her.

Just as their lips were about to meet, the sound of the doorbell rang through the house, interrupting them. Pulling apart reluctantly, Hermione went to answer the door, leaving Draco sitting on the settee cursing the inconsiderate person who had interrupted him and Hermione.

Draco was distinctly unimpressed when Hermione returned to the room with Harry Potter trailing behind her.

"Potter, what brings you here?" Draco asked, still unhappy with his timing.

"I thought I would drop in to inform you of some news regarding the investigation." Harry said, as he sat down in a chair.

Hermione returned to her seat next to Draco and waited for Harry to continue.

"Technically, I shouldn't be telling you this, but as my friends I think you should be kept updated." Harry said, noticing how close Draco and Hermione were sitting. "We've found evidence of three unofficial port keys used in the area of Draco's attack on the night in question. We're still investigating where they came to and from but we should find out in the next few days."

"It's taken you this long to get this information?" Draco asked, shocked by how slow the Auror department worked.

"Yes, unfortunately monitoring unofficial port keys is tricky and the most capable person in the office isn't available." Harry said.

"Why not? This is important Potter, make them available." Draco seethed, he wanted answers as to who had attacked him and why.

Harry laughed. "I was talking about you, Malfoy. That's one of your area of expertise."

Draco was unsure of how to respond. "Well I've been cleared for work so maybe I can help." He said, wondering if he would be any use since he couldn't remember any of his training or any past work experience.

"I wish you could, but you'll not be allowed because you're involved. Sorry." Harry said, knowing Draco would have been a valuable asset in the investigation.

"I'm sure we could find a way around that." Draco smirked, his Slytherin side making an appearance.

"Maybe." Harry said, knowing before the end of the week Draco would be involved in his investigation somehow.

Hermione shook her head knowing together her husband and best friend would find a way around the rules and have Draco working on the case.

"I've got to go, I'm meeting Ron." Harry said as he stood up. "When will you be returning to work?" He asked Draco.

"I'm going to see The Minister later today, so hopefully tomorrow." Draco told Harry.

Harry said goodbye to Hermione and left the couple alone again.

"Thank you." Hermione said, as she returned from seeing Harry out of the house.

"What for?" Draco questioned.

"For making an effort with Harry."

"My parents said we're friendly now that we work together, so I thought I'd try to be nice. Besides, he's your friend." Draco said. "Not that I can promise I'll be as nice to Weasley."

"Don't worry, I'm used to you and Ron barely tolerating each other." Hermione laughed. "Luckily you don't see each other too often."

"So he's not an Auror like me and Potter." Draco asked, surprised the redhead hadn't followed in Potter's footsteps, from what he remembered of the pair, Weasley just seemed to follow Potter like a sheep.

"No, he lives and works in Hogsmeade." Hermione said. "He manages Fred and George's joke shop in the village."

"So I don't have to put up with him too often?" Draco asked, relieved.

"No, you don't." Hermione smiled, checking the time. "It's nearly time for you to go and see Kingsley."

Draco left to get ready for his meeting, leaving Hermione alone to contemplate what would have happened if Harry hadn't interrupted them earlier.

* * *

Later that evening after Draco had been to see the Minister and arranged to return to work and they had had dinner, Draco and Hermione settled down in the front room to watch a film.

Hermione had explained the point of the muggle box in the corner to Draco earlier in the week and had promised him they would use it when he felt he could cope with something else that was new to him.

Draco was fascinated by the film and the experience and he watched without speaking throughout the entire thing. Hermione was incredibly relieved the experience hadn't been a repeat of the first time she had watched a film with him, back then he had talked and asked questions the entire time.

"That was good, very convenient. You don't even have to leave your house." Draco commented as Hermione removed the DVD from the machine.

"That's the idea." Hermione smiled, pleased to have spent an evening with Draco without it turning uncomfortable. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I did, we'll have to watch another some time." Draco said, an idea suddenly popping into his head. "Maybe now."

Hermione smiled at Draco's enthusiasm. "Maybe another time, you're going back to work tomorrow and I'm really tired."

"Okay." Draco replied. "Why are you so tired?"

"I'm not sleeping too well." Hermione shrugged.

Draco wondered if the reason she wasn't sleeping was because she was in the spare room instead of her own bed. He also wondered if that was why he wasn't sleeping too well either. Draco wanted to suggest she returned to their bed, it was definitely big enough so that they wouldn't disturb each other but he couldn't quite summon the courage to ask her.

"Sorry." He finally said, not sure what else to say.

"It's not your fault, darling." Hermione said as she tidied up the glasses from the living room.

Draco watched her in surprise, it was the first time she had used any sort of endearment towards him but he had a feeling she hadn't realised she'd even said it as she continued to fuss around the room.

"If you're tired, you should go to bed, I'll tidy up." Draco said, removing the glasses from her hand.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, stifling a yawn.

"Yes, night Granger."

"Night." Hermione said smiling softly at Draco.

Hermione looked at Draco as if she was trying to decide something, after a few seconds she gave him a peck on the cheek and left the room.

Draco watched his wife leave the room, the feeling of her kiss still lingering against his cheek. For the first time since he had woken up, Draco admitted to himself he was definitely attracted to Hermione and wasn't upset that she was his wife. Even if his memories never returned he had hope they could work things out and have a future together.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco looked at the large pile of paperwork still sitting on his desk and groaned, he was sick of filling in forms and writing reports about things he had no memory of. The only good thing about the situation in Draco's opinion was the fact it was Friday afternoon, he had only returned to work on Tuesday but he already couldn't wait to escape the office for the weekend.

When Draco had returned to work, he had known exactly where to find his office and he had known that Harry was in the office opposite his. Like the other things he automatically knew, he had no explanation as to how he knew it as he had no memory of ever being in the Auror department before Tuesday.

Since his return to work Draco had been harassing Harry to let him help in the investigation regarding his attack, so far Harry had been able to stop him by reminding him he had to do his own work before he was free to help the investigation. Reluctantly Draco had agreed to catch up on his own work, but he had told Harry that once it was up to date he was joining the investigation. Harry wanted to argue but knew the blond was determined, so he had agreed to him eventually joining the investigation.

As boring as the paperwork was, Draco had spent the last few days doing as much as possible so he could finally get to see how far the investigation into his attack had come. It had been seven weeks since his attack and from what he could gather, Harry and his team were no further forward in discovering what had really happened. Draco was itching to get investigating and hopefully coming up with some answers.

By the time Draco was ready to leave the office he had finished most of his paperwork, looking at his desk he was satisfied that by Monday afternoon he would be investigating his attack and not stuck in his office with piles of dull paperwork.

As Draco was leaving his office he bumped into Harry, exiting his own.

"Potter, have you made any progress?" Draco asked as the two men made their way to the elevator.

"No, but I'm expecting the reports on the unofficial portkey's on my desk on Monday." Harry said, disappointed he couldn't deliver any better news.

"Hopefully we'll discover something then." Draco sighed. "Not knowing what happened is driving me mad."

"I can imagine." Harry said sympathetically, stepping into the elevator as it arrived. "How's Hermione?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Good, we're off to my parents for dinner tonight." Draco said, unable to stop the smile that played on his lips at the mention of his wife.

Even though him and Hermione hadn't come close to kissing again, they had grown closer in the past few days and Hermione would regularly touch him on the arm or give him a peck on the cheek.

Harry noticed the smile on Draco's face at his mention of Hermione and couldn't help smiling himself.

"I thought they'd gone to France." Harry said, remembering how Hermione had visited his house the night before Draco had returned home, panicking about Lucius and Narcissa's absence.

"They came home this afternoon." Draco said as they exited the elevator and headed towards the fireplaces situated in the atrium. "I guess they think it's safe to return and I'm less likely to go running to the Manor to hide."

"You won't, will you?" Harry asked, hoping the blond wasn't about to break his best friend's heart.

"No, of course I won't." Draco tutted. "My place is at home, with Hermione."

"Have fun tonight." Harry smiled, pleased things seemed to be working out for Draco and Hermione. "I've got to go, Luna's made dinner reservations."

Draco said goodbye to Harry and watched as he flooed home to Luna. When Draco stepped into the fire instead of returning home he headed to Diagon Alley to pick up some flowers for his mother.

* * *

Draco wandered round the florist waiting for the witch to prepare the bouquet he had picked out for his mother. A display of stargazer lilies caught his attention, and suddenly a memory flashed through his mind.

...

_Draco and Hermione were walking through a small wizarding village in southern France. They were happily chatting away to each other when Hermione stopped outside a small florist._

"_Why did you stop?" Draco asked._

"_Sorry, this display just caught my eye." Hermione said, looking in the window._

_Draco looked in the window, directly at the front of the display was a delicate glass vase filled with a gorgeous bouquet of stargazer lilies._

"_They're lovely." Hermione said, looking at the flowers. "Stargazer lilies are my favourite."_

"_Really." Draco said as he disappeared into the shop._

_Hermione watched as he spoke to the woman in the shop and returned a few minutes later._

"_She'll deliver them to the Villa, later this afternoon." Draco said, reappearing at Hermione's side._

"_You didn't have to." Hermione said, watching as the owner put a sold sign in front of the vase of flowers._

"_I know, I wanted to." Draco said, kissing Hermione gently on the lips._

_..._

Draco was thrilled a memory had returned, he picked a bouquet from the display and headed to the counter so the owner could also arrange a bouquet for Hermione.

"I'll take these as well." He told the woman. "They're my wife's favourite."

"Your wife's lucky to have a husband who can remember her favourite flower, mine can't even remember to buy me any sort of flowers." The witch laughed, as she finished arranging the flowers.

* * *

Hermione was sitting working in the library when she heard the floo network sound, a quick glance at the time told her it was probably Draco, although he was slightly later than normal. The sound of footsteps on the stairs told her she was right and a few seconds later she heard the library door open and Draco appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late, I stopped off to get some flowers for mother." Draco said, still standing in the doorway.

"That was a good idea." Hermione said, she knew how much her mother-in-law liked flowers.

"I also got something else." Draco said, entering the room but keeping his hands behind his back.

Hermione looked up, wondering what her husband was up to.

"I thought these might be a way of apologising for my behaviour when I first woke up." Draco said, he had been feeling guilty over the first week he had spent in hospital for a while now, he had been really horrible to Hermione during that week.

Draco produced the bouquet of lilies form behind his back and handed them to Hermione.

"They're gorgeous." Hermione gasped, surprised by the gesture. "They're also my favourite."

"I know." Draco said, frowning. "Or at least I did when I bought them."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, confused.

Draco sat down at the table, opposite Hermione. "When I bought them I told the woman in the shop they were your favourite, because when I saw the display I remembered something that told me they were your favourite."

"You remembered something, that's great." Hermione said, pleased things were getting better.

"Yeah, it would be if I could still remember the memory." Draco muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, in the florist I remembered something and now I have no idea what I remembered, it's gone again." Draco explained, not quite understanding what was happening himself. "All I remember is the memory revealed your favourite flower, but I can't remember anything else."

Hermione sat stunned for several minutes, she thought when Draco started to remember things the memories would stay in his head.

"That doesn't make sense." Hermione said slowly. "When you first woke up and were still in hospital, I did some research into amnesia and nowhere did I read about memories returning then disappearing again.

"Well mine have, perhaps you did research in the wrong place." Draco shrugged. "I'm going for a shower and to get changed for tonight."

Hermione watched Draco leave, his words echoing in her head, maybe she had researched in the wrong place. The healer had said the amnesia was the result to a blow to the head, what if it wasn't, what if it was the result of magic. All the research Hermione had done involved amnesia caused by blows to the head, she had never done any research into magical causes of memory loss.

Hermione wanted to do some research into the matter but knew she didn't have time before they left for dinner at the Manor. Vowing to do some research after they returned, Hermione headed down stairs to put her flowers in water, when she returned she placed the vase in the library and headed to the spare room to get dressed.

* * *

Dinner at the Manor was a great success, Lucius and Narcissa were thrilled that Draco had made an effort and were happy to see their son and his wife were getting along with each other. Draco thanked his parents for leaving for a while, he admitted if they hadn't he would have ran straight to the Manor as soon as he had a chance, he failed to mention the fact that he had in fact still tried to do such a thing.

Narcissa and Lucius told Draco and Hermione all about their short holiday and Lucius revealed his plans to work less and spend more time with his wife at their French villa.

After a lovely dinner and a few hours of pleasant conversation Draco and Hermione excused themselves and flooed home.

"Draco, can we talk." Hermione said, when they arrived in their front room.

"Yes." Draco replied, nervous about Hermione's serious attitude.

Hermione sat on the settee and Draco sat down next to her.

"It's about your attack." Hermione started, expressing the thoughts that had been running through her head all night. "And what you told me earlier, about your memories."

Draco sat puzzled as to what Hermione was talking about, but he didn't interrupt. He had learnt in the past few weeks that Hermione always made her point, she just sometimes took her time in getting to it.

"I've been thinking, I researched amnesia caused by head injuries and there's no mention of memories returning and then disappearing." Hermione said. "But I didn't research magical reasons for memory loss."

"Why would you? The healer said it was the blow to my head that caused the amnesia." Draco said, unsure of where Hermione was heading with her theory.

"What if he was wrong? What if he assumed that's what caused the amnesia and it was really a spell." Hermione said, voicing her thoughts.

"That makes no sense, though." Draco shook his head. "Potter said he thought a second Death Eater attacked me, why would he remove my memory."

"I don't think he did." Hermione said, thinking about what Draco had told her about the raid before it had taken place. "You and Harry were certain there was only one Death Eater, you'd been checking for weeks so you'd be prepared."

"So if it wasn't a second Death Eater, it had to be someone else." Draco mused. "But who? And why?"

"It had to have either been someone who was there or someone who knew about the raid." Hermione explained. "I don't know about the why though."

Draco thought about what Hermione was saying, if his amnesia was the result of a spell what she was saying made perfect sense. Someone had deliberately attacked him and removed his memory, the question was why. Looking at Hermione sitting deep in thought, he suddenly knew the reason he had been attacked.

"You."

"Me what?" Hermione asked, puzzled by her husband's sudden outburst.

"You asked the reason I was attacked, it was you." Draco said, the pieces falling into place. "Think about it, they removed my memory to just before my family joined the Order and I came into regular contact with you."

"So whoever did this wanted to erase your entire memory of our relationship." Hermione said, wondering if Draco was right.

"Yes, whoever did this wanted me out of your life." Draco said. "We're looking for someone who doesn't want us to be together."

Hermione thought about what Draco was saying, her theory about magic being the cause of his memory loss and his about the reason for the attack, made sense. The only question's left were who had done this and why now?


	8. Chapter 8

"Ugh, we're not getting anywhere." Draco moaned, slamming his book shut. "Maybe we're wrong."

"We're not." Hermione said, shaking her head. "We're on the right track, I can feel it."

"Granger, we've spent all day yesterday and most of today searching for memory spells." Draco said, slightly annoyed his weekend had been spent in the library.

"Maybe we need more books." Hermione mused, looking around the large room.

"Maybe we need a break." Draco replied standing up and stretching his body.

"But, we've still got these to check." Hermione said, gesturing to the five remaining books on the table.

"They're not going anywhere. We can look again after we've had a break." Draco insisted, pulling Hermione up from her chair.

Hermione was about to protest but stopped when she realised Draco had his arm wrapped around her waist. It was the first time he had initiated any physical contact between the pair of them since the day they almost kissed, nearly a week ago.

"Fine, we'll have a break." Hermione conceded, looking into Draco's grey eyes.

"Good." Draco smiled and led Hermione from the room.

Draco took Hermione downstairs where they made a drink and headed out into the back garden for some fresh air.

"Did Potter get back to you?" Draco asked when they were seated at the table on the back patio.

"Yes, he said he'd check if the port key findings were in and would come over this afternoon." Hermione replied.

Hermione had wrote a brief letter to Harry on Saturday morning asking for his help, she hadn't explained their theory but promised to tell him everything they suspected when he came over.

"When, this afternoon?" Draco asked, checking the time. "It's already two."

"I don't know, Luna usually visits her father on Sunday afternoons, so I'm guessing he'll come over then."

Draco nodded and the two sat in peaceful quiet drinking their coffee.

"I suppose we should get back." Hermione said, after they had spent nearly an hour in the garden.

Draco got up off his seat and held out his hand to Hermione, she smiled at the gesture and let Draco help her up. When she was standing, Hermione was surprised as Draco didn't leave go of her hand, instead he pulled her so she was closer to him.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"What for?" Hermione asked, looking up into his eyes.

"For figuring out what happened to me, and trying to find a solution." He said as he moved closer to Hermione.

Hermione smiled and automatically reached out and caressed the side of Draco's face. Slowly the two moved their heads closer, causing their lips to meet. Gently they kissed each other, Hermione's hand moving to play with the soft hair at the nape of Draco's neck, while Draco's hand caressed the soft skin at Hermione's hip where her top had ridden up slightly.

They were just getting into the kiss when someone cleared their throat from the back door.

"Sorry, I can come back later if I'm disturbing something." Harry smirked from his position next to the kitchen door.

Draco and Hermione pulled apart reluctantly, Draco muttering curses about Harry's bad timing under his breath.

"No, it's fine." Hermione said, blushing at being caught by Harry . "Thanks for coming."

"It's okay, do you want to explain what's going on?" Harry said, wondering what was so urgent he was needed on a Sunday.

"Let's go back to the library, shall we." Draco said, heading into the house, still annoyed by Harry's timing. "We'll explain then."

* * *

"But you've found no proof, that's what actually happened." Harry said.

Harry had listened as Draco and Hermione had told him their theory, he found himself agreeing with them and wondering why it hadn't occurred to him earlier.

"No, that's why we're scouring for spells." Hermione sighed, gesturing the books.

"Well I called into the ministry on my way over, the results aren't back yet but I called in a couple of favours and they'll be delivered here in about half an hour." Harry said, pleased he was able to contribute something to the afternoon's work.

"Maybe they'll tell us something." Hermione said. "Thank you, Harry."

"Maybe, but until then we should carry on with the research." Draco said, groaning at the thought of scouring another ancient spell book. "Get reading, Potter."

The three sat reading for nearly half an hour before Hermione gasped.

"What?" Harry asked his friend.

"I think I've found it." Hermione said, carefully reading the book.

"Where?" Draco asked as he and Harry moved to stand behind Hermione.

"Here, it says if the spell isn't performed correctly or if the caster's magic isn't strong enough, fragments of memory keeps returning and then disappearing." Hermione said, pointing to the particular spell in the book.

"Is there a cure." Draco asked, scanning the page.

"Yes, here." Hermione pointed further down the page. "The spell originates in Romania, and there's a potion that fixes the damage the spell causes."

"I've never heard of either this spell or the potion." Harry said, reading over Hermione's shoulder.

"They're not widely used, that's why." Hermione explained. "This section of the book is extremely rare spells native to individual countries."

"So someone Romanian cursed me." Draco asked, confused.

"No not someone Romanian, they just have to have either been to Romania or have a connection to the country." Harry explained, not liking the thought that was starting to form in his head.

"That solves that then, I know loads of people with Romanian connections." Draco muttered, missing the look Hermione and Harry shared as he returned to his seat.

Before Hermione and Harry had time to discuss the thoughts that were running through their minds, an owl appeared at the window.

"The port key report." Harry said, taking the parchment from the owl.

Sitting down Harry scanned the information, his face falling as he saw what was printed on the page.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked, noticing Harry's distress.

"The first port key was used an hour before we arrived so it isn't important." Harry explained. "However the second arrived a few minutes after we did and the third left a few minutes after Draco's attack."

"So the attacker arrived and left by port key." Draco said, pleased some progress was finally been made. "Where did they come from and go to?"

"They arrived from and departed to the same place." Harry said, pausing before revealing the destination. "Hogsmeade."

Hermione shook her head trying to deny what Harry had just said, even though she had been fully expecting what he had revealed.

"No, he wouldn't Harry." Hermione whispered, trying to convince herself rather than her friend.

"I don't want to believe it either, Hermione." Harry said sadly. "But look at the evidence, it's all starting to point to him."

"Who?" Draco asked, annoyed he was being left out of the loop.

"Ron." Harry said.

"The Weasel. You think he did this, why?" Draco asked, he knew he had a frosty history with the redhead and knew from what Hermione had said that they still didn't get along but he would never have suspected he would do something like this to him.

"Ron lives in Hogsmeade, his brother works in Romania and he's visited him numerous times." Harry explained as Hermione seemed to be in denial. "And he doesn't like the fact you and Hermione are together."

"He disapproves that much, he'd do this?" Draco asked.

"Maybe." Hermione finally spoke. "But why now, we've been together for nearly five years."

"Maybe because nothing else worked." Harry said.

"What do you mean, nothing else worked? What else has he tried?" Draco asked Harry while Hermione looked at her friend in puzzlement.

"Well, he tried for ages to convince Hermione you were just using her and didn't really care about her." Harry said, wondering how much he should tell the blond. "Then there was the night before your wedding." He decided to be truthful.

"What happened then?" Draco asked the same time Hermione spoke.

"You knew?"

"Only after." Harry sighed. "He got drunk and told me after you'd left for your honeymoon"

"What happened?" Draco demanded, not liking been left out.

"The night before we got married Ron came to see me and begged me to run away with him." Hermione explained to her husband.

Draco silently fumed at the nerve of Weasley, trying to steal his fiancée the night before their wedding.

"Do you really think he'd do this, Harry?" Hermione asked, desperate to believe her friend was innocent.

"I don't know. But if the healer's confirm that the Romanian spell was used on Draco along with the port key evidence, I'll have to question him." Harry sighed, hating he suspected his best friend.

"So there's nothing we can do until tomorrow, when I see the healer." Draco said.

"No, so I'll be off." Harry said standing. "Come and see me tomorrow and we'll discuss what to do next."

Hermione got up and hugged Harry while Draco shook his hand and thanked him for his help. As he was leaving Harry took a last look at his friends, when he arrived just over an hour ago they had looked so happy together and now Hermione looked broken and Draco looked troubled. Harry watched as Draco walked over to Hermione and wrapped her in his arms, at least they seemed to have re-discovered each other.

* * *

"Are you planning on staying here all night?" Draco asked, standing in the doorway of the library.

Since Harry had left hours ago, Hermione had been doing more research trying to find another spell that could have been used on Draco, she didn't want to believe her friend was responsible.

"No, I'll go to bed later." Hermione responded, flipping through another book.

Draco moved to where Hermione was sitting and closed the book she was looking through. Hermione looked up, ready to protest but one look at her husband revealed he wasn't in the mood to be argued with.

"Come on, you're going to bed now." Draco insisted, making Hermione stand up. "You're sleeping badly enough without staying up all night."

"I'm fine." Hermione insisted as Draco steered her out of the library. "Where are we going?" She asked when he passed the spare room she had been staying in.

"Bed." Draco replied, pulling her up the stairs to the third floor. "You might sleep better in your own bed."

Hermione stopped arguing and let Draco lead her to their bedroom, she had no idea whether he planned on staying the night, she hoped he was.

"There you go, get ready for bed and sleep." Draco said, pointing Hermione towards the bathroom. "I'll go to the spare room."

"Don't." Hermione said, catching his arm as he turned to leave. "Please stay."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, secretly pleased Hermione wanted him with her.

"Yes." Hermione said before heading into the bathroom.

Draco stood looking out of the window thinking about the afternoon's revelations, until Hermione returned wearing a pair of light blue silk pyjamas. While Hermione got into bed, Draco headed into the bathroom to change into his dark green pyjama pants. When he returned he climbed into the large bed with Hermione and settled down on his own side to sleep.

An hour later and Hermione was still wide awake, while she was much more comfortable in her own bed it felt weird to be in bed with Draco and not be curled up next to him. Looking at her husband sleeping soundly, Hermione carefully shuffled over towards him, maybe she could get close to him without waking him up. Still asleep, Draco automatically reached for Hermione when she moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her right up against his body. Wrapped in Draco's arms, Hermione finally fell asleep and had her first decent night's sleep since her husband's accident.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry sat in his office looking at the evidence in front of him, no matter how much he stared at it he couldn't make it lead to anyone else.

Harry had examined the port key activity in greater detail and discovered that both port keys were used within the boundaries of Ron's house in the small wizarding village of Hogsmeade. He had also discovered that Ron had visited his brother, Charlie, in Romania the month before Draco's attack. Thinking back Harry could remember Ron telling him about his trip and how much he had enjoyed being in Romania.

Harry sadly collected all the evidence together, all he was waiting for was official confirmation as to what spell was used on Draco.

When Hermione and Draco returned from the hospital, Harry would either have all the evidence to bring his best friend in for questioning or would have to begin his investigation again. He desperately hoped it would be the latter, but his gut feeling was telling him otherwise.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting." Draco said, placing his hands over Hermione's wriggling fingers.

"Sorry." Hermione apologised. "I'm just nervous."

"I know," Draco said, still holding onto Hermione's hand. "So am I."

Holding Hermione's hand felt completely natural to Draco, looking at their intertwined fingers he remembered the pleasant surprise he had received when he awoke this morning. Draco was quite surprised when he woke up to find Hermione still fast asleep, wrapped snugly in his arms. Draco watched his wife sleeping for nearly fifteen minutes before Hermione's deep brown eyes fluttered open. Once Hermione was awake the couple lay in bed talking for a while before they got up and dressed.

Draco was just remembering the heated kiss they had shared just before getting up when Healer Dawson appeared and ushered the young couple into his office.

"Sorry for the wait, the morning's been hectic." Healer Dawson said, as Draco and Hermione sat down. "How is everything?"

"Good, there's been some developments." Draco said, explaining their recent discovery.

"If that's what happened, I'd rather get an expert to look you over." Healer Dawson said standing up. "I won't be a minute."

Healer Dawson left the room to get an expert, leaving Hermione and Draco sitting alone in his office.

Five minutes later he returned with another taller man.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy, This is Healer Kelly." Healer Dawson, said introducing the other healer to the anxious couple.

"Healer Dawson has explained what happened, and that he assumed the amnesia was the result of a head injury." Healer Kelly said, sitting down next to Draco. "What made you think it was a spell?"

Hermione explained about Draco's returning and disappearing memories and then about their research.

"You mean you've discovered what spell was used?" Healer Kelly asked, shocked at the young woman's ingenuity.

"Well, we think we've found the spell." Hermione said, pulling the book from her bag and handing it to the healer.

Healer Kelly quickly scanned the appropriate page, nodding. "Let's see then. Mr Malfoy could you please stand up."

Draco stood and ran his wand over Draco's body, a dark blue light emitting from the wood and settling around Draco.

"Now we wait for a few minutes." Healer Kelly explained. "If a memory spell has been used, the light will turn red.

The four people in the room waited in anticipation watching the light around Draco. Slowly the light started changing colour, in a few minutes Draco was surrounded by a bright red light.

"Definitely a spell." Healer Kelly said waving his wand and making the light around Draco disappear. "Now to find out which one."

"How do we do that?" Draco asked, sitting back down.

"For that we need some blood to test." Healer Kelly said, smiling slightly when he noticed how pale Draco had become at the mention of a blood sample. "It won't take a minute. Hold out your arm."

Draco reluctantly held out his arm as Healer Dawson made a slight cut in the skin and using his wand syphoned off a small vial of blood. Healer Kelly quickly healed the small cut and let go of Draco's arm.

"How long will it take now?" Hermione asked.

"Not long. Why don't you come back to my office at one for the results." Healer Kelly said, handing Draco his business card.

"Do you mind if I'm there?" Healer Dawson asked. "I want to see how everything turns out."

"As long as it's okay with Mr and Mrs Malfoy, I have no objection." Healer Kelly said.

"We don't mind." Hermione said.

"Mrs Malfoy, do you mind if I take this book so I can do some research into this particular spell?" Healer Kelly asked, holding up the book Hermione had given him earlier.

"No, fell free to take it." Hermione smiled.

"One o'clock then." Healer Kelly said before he departed the office to run his tests.

Hermione and Draco said their goodbyes and headed out of the healer's office.

"Do you think we should tell Harry?" Hermione asked, when they were alone.

"I don't know maybe we should wait, until we're sure what spell has been used." Draco said.

"Okay, let's go and get a drink." Hermione said, heading towards the stairs so they could go the hospital café rather than leaving the building only to return later.

* * *

At one o'clock, Draco, Hermione and Healer Dawson were sitting in Healer Kelly's office awaiting the results of Draco's blood tests.

"The results are conclusive." Healer Kelly said, looking at the paper in his hand. "You were right, Mr Malfoy has been affected with the Romanian memory spell."

"What happens now?" Healer Dawson asked.

"There is a potion that cures the spell, but it's only available in Romania and is extremely expensive."

"Money isn't an issue." Draco said. "Neither is travelling for the cure."

"Good." Healer Kelly smiled. "I've been in touch with an expert in Romania, she has a supply of the potion and she'll be expecting you as soon as you can get there."

Healer Kelly gave Draco a slip of paper with a woman's first name on it.

"There's her details. I'm afraid I don't know how expensive it is exactly, she said it depended on the patient and the severity of the spell." Healer Kelly explained. "It could cost thousands."

"As I said, money isn't an issue." Draco said looking at the paper in his hand. "It's worth it to get back to normal."

"Well good luck." Healer Kelly said, shaking the couple's hands.

"Thank you." Hermione replied.

"There will probably be an Auror in touch with you in the next few days regarding my attack, we're giving you permission to disclose your findings." Draco said to the two healer's, knowing he had to give permission or they couldn't talk about his case to Harry or any other Auror that spoke to them.

"Thank you for informing us." Healer Dawson said. "We'll co-operate fully and hopefully the perpetrator can be brought to justice."

"I hope so." Draco replied, watching how Hermione's face fell at the thought.

Draco and Hermione left the healer's office and headed for reception and the floo network.

"I'm sorry." Draco said, stopping Hermione before she entered a fire. "I wish it wasn't Weasley who did this, but I can't just forget about it. He has to be punished."

"I don't expect you to let it go." Hermione said sadly. "He may be my friend, but he can't get away with this. He has to realise I love you and nothing will change that."

Draco smiled when he heard Hermione profess her love for him, he pulled her to him and gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you, too." Draco chuckled slightly at Hermione's shocked expression. "I may not have my memory, but I love you for standing by me and being there for me even when I was treating you badly."

Hermione smiled at her husband and together they flooed to the Ministry to inform Harry of the results of their visit to the hospital.

* * *

"Come in." Harry's voice sounded through his door.

Hermione and Draco entered the room and Harry knew immediately it wasn't good news.

"It's true." He said, hoping he had been wrong.

"Sorry Potter," Draco said. "Hermione was right, it is the Romanian memory spell."

Harry dropped his head into his hands, what he was about to do would possibly destroy his relationship with the entire Weasley family, not just Ron.

"Is your memory back then?" Harry asked, unable to tell if there was any change with the blond.

"Not yet, we're heading to Romania when we've finished here."

"Romania? Can't they treat it here?" Harry asked bewildered.

"No, apparently not." Draco said, he had wondered the exact same thing.

"We should be going." Hermione said. "Here's the details of the two healers who treated Draco, they've both agreed to help."

Hermione passed Harry the business cards of the two healers that they had seen today.

"Good luck." Harry said as the couple prepared to exit his office.

"Same to you." Draco said, wondering if Harry could manage to arrest his best friend. "I think you'll need it."

After Draco and Hermione had left his office, Harry called in one of the other Auror's on his team and briefed him on the current situation.

"So we go and arrest Weasley, now?" The Auror asked.

"No, not yet I just want you to bring him in for questioning." Harry replied sadly.

* * *

Harry stood in the adjoining interrogation room to the one where Ron was being questioned, he was watching the interview through a one way mirror.

"You know what you have to do. The evidence is overwhelming." The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shackelbolt, said from his position beside Harry. "I don't like it any more than you, Harry but it has to be done."

Kingsley had been watching the interview along with Harry and they had both come to the same conclusion, Ron was guilty. Even though he had spent the last hour denying any wrongdoing he couldn't explain the port keys, had no alibi for the night of Draco's attack and had even admitted he had some knowledge about the Romanian memory spell.

Harry slowly and sadly walked into the room where his best friend was been held.

"Harry, at last maybe you can explain to these idiots, I'm innocent." Ron said, relived to see his friend.

"Sorry Ron." Harry said sadly, before turning official. "Ronald Weasley, I am arresting you on suspicion of attacking an Auror and tampering with an Auror's memory. You will be remanded in custody until your trial."

"No, you can't do this." Ron shouted as he was escorted from the room by two large security men. "I'm innocent."


	10. Chapter 10

After leaving Harry's office, Draco and Hermione went to see Kingsley Shackelbolt, the Minster of Magic.

"Draco, Hermione what can I do for you?" Kingsley greeted, surprised to see the young couple in his office.

"We're hoping you can arrange an international portkey for us, this afternoon." Hermione said.

"I'm sure I can, may I ask why?" He inquired, he knew Hermione and knew she wouldn't ask for a favour unless it was important.

"Obviously you know about my memory loss." Draco said, continuing when Kingsley nodded. "The cure is in Romania, so we're hoping to get there as soon as possible."

"Cure? I thought it was caused by a bang to the head?"

"It wasn't, it was caused by a spell." Draco said, explaining briefly what they had found. "Potter's dealing with it if you need more information."

"I'll go and see Harry later, right now we need to get you two to Romania." Kingsley said, his deep voice echoing around the room.

Kingsley then escorted Draco and Hermione to the magical transportation department and sorted them an international portkey and someone to meet them in Romania.

"Good luck, I hope everything works out." Kingsley said, as the couple prepared to leave the country.

Hermione and Draco both took hold of the portkey, a book, and felt the familiar tug behind their bellybutton as they disappeared from the British Ministry in London and arrived at the Romanian Ministry in Bucharest.

* * *

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy?" A tall brunette witch asked as they appeared in Romania.

"Yes." Draco responded, recovering from the travel experience quicker than Hermione.

"I'm Miss Simpson, British liaison to the Romanian Ministry of Magic." The witch introduced herself.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and this is my wife, Hermione." Draco said politely.

"Pleasure to meet you." The brunette witch said, smiling. "What may I help you with?"

"We're looking for this woman." Draco said, showing her the slip of paper.

"Ah, Camelia. She works for the Ministry as a researcher in potions, she's also a qualified healer."

"You know her?" Hermione said, pleased the woman could be of help.

"Yes, she's pretty famous in her field, her family specialises in a rare memory spell that's unique to this country." Miss Simpson told the couple.

"Where can we find her?" Draco asked.

"Right now she's probably at home, I'll take you straight there."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled at the woman.

* * *

Miss Simpson took Draco and Hermione to a house a few miles outside of Bucharest.

"This is her house. I hope everything goes all right." She said before apparating away, leaving Draco and Hermione alone in a strange country.

Draco and Hermione walked up to the door and Draco knocked using the old brass knocker.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy and this is my wife, Hermione. I believe you're expecting us, Healer Kelly sent us." Draco said when the door was opened by a middle aged woman.

"Of course, do come in." The woman said, opening the door wide and gesturing for the couple to enter. "I'm Camelia. This way." She said, leading Draco and Hermione into a small living room. "Please sit down."

Draco and Hermione sat down on a small settee.

"First of all, I think we should all have some tea." She said, and clapping twice three steaming cups appeared in front of them on the coffee table.

"Thank you." Hermione said picking up her cup.

"Right, why don't you fill me in on what happened. I need the full picture to correctly diagnose the right proportion of potion to administer." Camelia said, sipping her tea delicately.

Draco and Hermione began telling the story, from Draco's attack to the bits of knowledge he had retained and the flash of memory that appeared then disappeared again.

Camelia listened carefully, never interrupting merely absorbing the information she was given.

"The bits of knowledge like the whereabouts of the cutlery and your office are just instinct, they don't tell me how correctly the spell was cast. The flash of memory however does give an indication." Camelia began. "Performed correctly the spell removes all memories completely and the only way to retrieve them is by taking the potion. If the spell either isn't performed right or the caster's magic isn't strong enough memories start to seep through, like in your case."

"Why did it disappear again? And why haven't I remembered anything more?" Draco asked.

"The memories disappeared again because the spell was good enough to remove them, it just wasn't strong enough to keep them gone." Camelia explained. "And I'm sure if given enough time more memories will briefly resurface before you lose them again."

"Can you fix them permanently?" Hermione asked, anxious to get things moving.

"Hopefully, I just need to determine how much the spell has affected Draco." She said smiling. "Would you stand up please, dear."

Draco stood up and the Romanian witch began circling Draco and chanting spells in her native language.

"You may sit back down." She told Draco. "The spell had been in your system for quite a while, nearly two months. I can fix it but it will take multiple doses of the potion, probably over five, but you will not be able to take more than ten doses."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"The potion is very strong and any more than ten doses will result in permanent brain damage."

"What if my memory doesn't return after ten doses?" Draco asked, suddenly worried, he had been so confident the cure was in his grasp.

"Then I'm afraid it never will. All you will get is brief flashes like the one you have already experienced." Camelia said sadly, noticing the devastated looks that appeared on both of the Malfoy's faces. "Do you still wish to try?"

"Of course." Draco insisted, he wasn't planning on leaving without even trying to regain his memory.

"I do have to mention the financial side of things, I'm afraid. Each dose is ten thousand galleons."

"It doesn't matter how much it costs." Draco insisted, money after all wasn't an issue for The Malfoy family. "When can we do this?"

"Right now, I'll go and get the potion." Camelia said, leaving the room.

"What if it doesn't work?" Hermione asked her husband. "What do we do then?"

"We carry on as we have been doing." Draco sighed, looking at Hermione and knowing what her worry was. "It won't change things between us, you're stuck with me Granger."

"I hope so." Hermione smiled, leaning up to kiss Draco briefly on the lips.

"I know so." He whispered, hugging her.

* * *

"Here we go." Camelia said, re-entering the room and noticing the young couple sitting a lot closer together and holding hands.

Camelia put down the box she was carrying on the table and opened it revealing ten little vials of bright green potion.

"Looks delicious." Draco drawled.

"I've been told it's quite bitter." The older woman laughed. "There you go. Dose one."

Camelia handed the first vial to Draco, he uncorked it and quickly emptied the contents into his mouth, grimacing at the bitter taste.

"Quite bitter's an understatement." Draco said, still pulling faces at the taste.

"What happens now?" Hermione asked, watching her husband for any sign of his memory returning.

"We wait for five minutes, if the memories haven't returned by then it's time to take another dose." Camelia explained to the young couple. "Although, I don't expect any progress until Draco has taken at least five doses of potion, the spell has been in his system for quite a while now."

Five minutes later and with his memories still missing Draco drank a second vial of potion.

By the time Draco had taken his seventh dose of potion, Hermione could feel her hope slipping away. They had arrived in Romania convinced they would retrieve Draco's memories and the chances of doing so were dwindling with every vial of potion he drank.

"Anything?" Camelia asked, Draco shook his head. "Dose eight then."

Hermione buried her head in her hands as Draco waited to see if the eighth dose had worked, they only had two more chances after this.

"Well?" Hermione asked Camelia ask Draco.

"Yes." Hermione whipped her head up at the sound of Draco's voice.

"What do you mean, yes?" She asked cautiously, trying not to get her hopes up.

"I mean, yes it worked." Draco grinned. "I can remember everything."

Hermione threw herself at Draco, wrapping her arms around him and burying her head in his shoulder.

"Don't cry, baby." He soothed, feeling the wetness of Hermione's tears on his neck.

"Sorry, I'm just happy." Hermione said, pulling back from Draco slightly.

"So am I." Draco said, wiping Hermione's tears with his thumb. "Thank you." He added turning to Camelia who was watching the couple with a huge smile on her face.

"You're welcome, I'm glad it worked. I was getting worried." She said.

"I think we all were." Draco said, removing his wallet from his pocket. "Here's the transfer slip for your money."

Draco handed a slip over to the woman when he had finished entering the details with his wand.

"I think you've made a mistake, you needed eight doses that's eighty thousand galleons. This slip says one hundred thousand."

"It's not a mistake, the extra twenty is for you." Draco said, standing and wrapping Hermione in his arms. "You have no idea what it means to me to have my memories back."

"But, it's too much." Camelia tried to protest.

"No, it's not." Hermione said smiling. "It's worth every penny to have my husband back."

"Thank you." Camelia whispered, touched by the young couple's generosity.

Hermione and Draco then left Camelia's house via the floo network, heading back to the Romanian Ministry. Once there they arranged for a port key back to London.

When they arrived in London they were greeted by Kingsley who was thrilled by the news regarding Draco's memory, he also informed them of Ron's arrest, slightly denting the couple's happiness.

* * *

"I'm so pleased that worked." Hermione said, stepping out of the floo network into their bedroom.

They had decided to floo directly into the bedroom as it was past midnight and it would save them walking up two flights of stairs.

"So am I, you have no idea how good it feels to actually be able to remember things." Draco said, pulling off his shoes.

"I'm just relieved you can remember me and our relationship." Hermione said, untying her hair.

"I remember something else about our relationship." Draco said, moving to stand behind Hermione and kissing her neck.

"What?" Hermione asked, watching Draco through the mirror.

Draco looked up and caught Hermione's eye in the mirror. "What we were discussing the night of the raid."

"Really." Hermione smiled, turning to face Draco.

"Yes, and I think we should start right now." He grinned, picking Hermione up carrying her to the bed.

"Now, it's nearly one in the morning." Hermione laughed as he dropped her in the centre of their large bed.

"I thought you wanted a baby." Draco said, removing his shirt and grinning at Hermione. "There's no time like the present to start trying."

Smiling, Hermione pulled her husband down onto the bed and kissed him passionately. While she was pleased that they had grown closer the past few weeks and she knew they would still be together even if the potion hadn't managed to restore Draco's memory, she was still pleased to have Draco back with his own memories intact, some things just weren't the same with a husband who didn't remember every miniscule detail of their relationship.


	11. Chapter 11

Three Months Later.

**VERDICT DUE IN WEASLEY TRIAL.**

_The verdict in the trial of Ronald Weasley is due to be delivered today. Mr Weasley, 22, is accused of attacking and tampering with the memory of an Auror, Draco Malfoy, also 22. Mr Malfoy spent a month in a coma following the violent attack and had no memory of the last six years of his life for several weeks._

_Eventually the result of Mr Malfoy's memory loss was revealed to be caused by a rare memory spell originating in Romania, a country in which Mr Weasley's elder brother works in. Mr Malfoy and his wife had to travel to Romania to find the cure for Mr Malfoy's memory loss, at great inconvenience and expense, as the cure is available nowhere else in the world._

_For the last three weeks, inside the courtroom, both sides have presented their arguments. The evidence against Mr Weasley is extremely compelling, leaving little doubt over the accused's innocence. The defendant doesn't even have an alibi for the night in question, he claims he was alone at his house with no one to back up his flimsy story. Another bonus for the prosecution is the fact that Mr Weasley's oldest friend, Harry Potter, has collected the evidence against him and has even testified against his friend._

_Another of Mr Weasley's friends has also testified against him, Hermione Malfoy, formerly Granger. Mrs Malfoy told the court how she had worked out what had happened to her husband when the healer's had failed to diagnose the real reason for Mr Malfoy's amnesia._

_Any chance of an innocent verdict was all but destroyed by the defendant himself when he took the stand a week ago. While Mr Weasley has always protested his innocence he went a step further while giving evidence, he declared he was being set up. He then went on to argue he was being set up by Mr Malfoy himself and the whole incident and subsequent memory loss was a stunt initiated by the blond to discredit him in Mr Malfoy's wife's eyes._

_While trying to protest his innocence all Mr Weasley did was turn the entire courtroom against him by trying to attach the blame to the victim of this terrible crime. There was outrage in court as Mr Weasley voiced his theory and Mr Lucius Malfoy had to be physically restrained when his son was accused of faking his attack._

_In the last few days even Mr Weasley's family seemed to have accepted his guilt. When he was first arrested his parents Mr Arthur Weasley and his wife, Molly, were convinced of their son's innocence. But recently have said their son must face up to whatever crimes he has committed. And when questioned recently Mr and Mrs Weasley said they bear no ill will towards Harry Potter, who arrested their son, or the Malfoy's who have testified against him. _

_While no one involved directly in the trial will comment publically on the verdict, all the whispers around the court suggest a guilty verdict is expected by both the prosecutors and the defending council who are representing Mr Weasley. So it seems that this time tomorrow Azkaban prison will play host to its newest prisoner, former Gryffindor war hero and best friend to Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley._

Draco put down the paper and sighed, Weasley's arrest and trial had been making headlines for the last three months. The papers had been revelling in the fact that Harry had been instrumental in finding the evidence that linked Ron with the crime. The story was perfect gossip, the spurned man trying to get rid of the competition so he could finally have the woman he loved.

Draco looked about the room he was in, they were all waiting for the verdict in Weasley's trial. Hermione was sitting beside him, his parents were talking quietly over the other side of the room and his best friend, Blaise was listening to Luna explain one of her wacky theories on nargles or some such nonsense. Harry had been in the room with his fiancée but a few minutes ago he had gone to find out if the verdict was close to been reached.

Sitting waiting Draco contemplated the last three months, starting with the night in Romania when he regained his memories. Draco had expected his memories to return one at a time, but shortly after taking the eighth dose of the potion, suddenly he knew he remembered everything. It was like someone had flipped a switch in his mind and all his old memories were still where they had always been, it was like they had remained in his head only he had no longer had access to them for the past few weeks. Without having to think about it he knew the first time he had kissed Hermione, he knew how long he had been planning on proposing before he finally worked up the courage to do so and he knew everything about his career as an Auror and his surprisingly solid friendship with Harry.

The day after returning from Romania, Draco and Hermione started to deal with the aftermath of Draco's attack and Ron's subsequent arrest, surprisingly The Weasley family hadn't held Harry personally responsible for their youngest son's arrest. Despite their understanding towards him and the position he had been put in, Harry found himself spending less and less time with the family he had considered his own, his guilt was too much to bear when he was in their presence.

One relationship that was destroyed in the aftermath of Ron's arrest was his best friend's, Blaise Zabini's with Ginny Weasley. Ginny stood by her brother which Blaise understood and respected, but when she told him he couldn't support Draco and be in a relationship with her, he reluctantly broke things off with the redhead. Draco was his best friend and the victim in this horrible mess and Blaise had no intention of abandoning his friend. Draco was incredibly touched that his friend had stood by him and had chosen him over his girlfriend, but Blaise had explained that if Ginny had truly loved him she wouldn't have made him choose, she would have respected his need to support Draco just like he had respected her need to support her brother.

Like Harry, Hermione's relationship with The Weasley's suffered. While the family didn't blame either her or Draco for what had happened they found it difficult to cope around the couple, thinking their relationship was the catalyst for Ron's predicament. Draco knew his wife was finding it difficult to be estranged from her surrogate family, despite the façade the maintained that it didn't bother her.

When Lucius and Narcissa found out about what had happened, the day after Draco and Hermione's trip to Romania, Lucius had been furious and it had taken all three members of the family to convince him not to do anything rash and to let justice be served. After realising he couldn't take his anger out on Weasley, Lucius focused on St. Mungo's and the healer that had failed to detect that Draco's amnesia was a result of a spell. Draco ordered his father not to take any action as both healers were going to testify in Weasley's trial and their evidence could prove vital.

While Draco could dwell on everything bad that had happened over the last few months he could also focus on the good. Harry and Luna had finally set a date for their wedding, Christmas Eve. And the best news for him personally was that Hermione was eight weeks pregnant. Thinking of their unborn baby, Draco couldn't help but gently caress Hermione's still flat stomach.

Harry re-entering the room, a serious look on his face, drew Draco's attention away from his pregnant wife.

"The verdict's in." Harry said, informing the occupants inside the room of the latest development.

Draco stood and helped Hermione up and together with his parents, Blaise, Luna and Harry they made their way to the courtroom. As they were entering the room and taking their seats, Draco noticed both Hermione and Harry watching the Weasley family sadly.

Draco took hold of Hermione's hand as the room filled up, plenty of people were sitting in the spectator part of the court room eager to see the fate of one third of the golden trio that defeated Voldemort. The room also played host to a large group of reporters, eager to record the final part in the drama that had been played out over the last three weeks in court.

Once everyone was settled and the room was silent The Minister of Magic Kingsley Shackelbolt, who had been presiding over Ron's trial, and the rest of the Wizengamot filed into the room and took their seats.

Standing up Kingsley addressed the court. "After careful deliberation of all the evidence, we find Ronald Weasley guilty of all charges."

"NO." Ron shouted, standing up from his seat and being restrained by the two Aurors who were positioned on either side of him.

Draco looked over at the Weasley family, Molly was crying on Arthur's shoulder while the rest of their family looked upset even though they had fully expected the guilty verdict.

"The sentence for these crimes is five years in Azkaban." Kingsley continued when the noise had finally settled down. "Take him away."

As the Auror's started to take Ron away, a loud shout from the back of the courtroom halted proceedings.

"No, he didn't do it. I did."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Here is the final part of this story, I hope everyone has enjoyed it. I would like to thank everyone who has Favorited, Followed and Reviewed this story. Your support has been amazing and greatly appreciated. Thank you once again for taking the time to read this story.**

* * *

The entire court turned to face the back of the room to see who had spoken. Standing in the doorway, tears running down her face was Lavender Brown, Ron's ex-girlfriend.

The entire room burst into sound, people gossiping and yelling about the new development in the most talked about court case of the year.

"Silence in court." Kingsley shouted, bringing order to the court. "Young lady, what is the meaning of this intrusion."

"Ron's innocent." Lavender sobbed. "I did it, you can't send him to prison."

"Until we investigate this new evidence, I must declare this trial suspended." Kingsley announced. "Court is dismissed."

Kingsley then arranged for Lavender to be taken to the Auror department for questioning. While the entire court room was cleared of spectators, leaving only the families involved in the recent events.

* * *

"Please Kingsley, it was my memory she messed with. I deserve to talk to her." Draco told the Minister as he paced the floor.

Kingsley was standing in the middle of the Auror department with the Malfoy's, Weasley's, Harry, Luna and Blaise. For the past five minutes Draco had tried to convince Kingsley to let him be part of the interview with Lavender, despite it been against protocol.

"Fine, you can go in with Harry." Kingsley said, backing down. "But if you step out of line I'll yank you straight out."

"I won't. I just want answers." Draco said sincerely.

As Harry and Draco headed into the interrogation room to question Lavender, Kingsley sorted out who he would allow to witness the interview from the adjoining room. Since it was such an unusual case and he personally knew everyone involved, Kingsley went against the rules and allowed Hermione, Lucius, Narcissa, Ron, Molly and Arthur to watch the interview, despite it been extremely unorthodox.

"Why happened Lavender?" Why would you do this?" Harry asked as him and Draco sat down opposite the former Gryffindor.

"I'll start at the beginning. when I first started dating Ron I knew I was just a substitute for Hermione and that it was her he really wanted." Lavender sighed, recalling the early days of her romance with Ron. "I hoped eventually he would forget about her and commit to me like I wanted, so I stuck it out."

"What changed?" Harry asked when Lavender paused.

"We went to Romania to visit Charlie. One night I overheard Ron talking to him and he told him he was still in love with Hermione and that he'd begged her to run away with him the night before her wedding." Lavender said, crying softly. "I was devastated."

"What does this have to do with me?" Draco asked, wondering how Weasley's disastrous love life resulted in him losing his memory.

"When I broke up with Ron, he admitted how much he loved Hermione and wanted to be with her. I still love him and wanted him to be happy and then I remembered the memory spell I'd heard of in Romania." Lavender explained, realising how mad her plan had been. "I originally decided to use the spell on Hermione and erase her memory to before she had regular contact with you and she still didn't like you."

"Why the change?" Harry asked.

"When I thought about it, I realised Hermione might stay with Malfoy as she's a pretty rational person. Then I remembered what Malfoy was like in school before his family changed sides." Lavender explained, avoiding looking at the furious blond sitting opposite her. "I figured he'd be so disgusted with his marriage he'd leave Hermione."

"How would me leaving my wife, help Weasley?" Draco questioned angrily.

"I thought Ron could be there for her and she might eventually return his feelings. I'd never considered the fact you might stay with Hermione and actually fall for her."

"Why not? If I'd fallen in love with her once what was to stop me doing the same again?" Draco asked, amazed by Lavender's stupidity.

When Lavender just shrugged, Harry decided it was time to move the questioning on.

"How did you know where we would be that night?"

"I'd overheard you talking about the raid one afternoon at The Burrow." Lavender told Harry.

Harry blushed furiously, he was ashamed his loose talk had led to such disastrous consequences.

"What about the port key's, how did you get them and why use them in Ron's back yard?" Harry questioned, eager to get past his unwilling part of events.

"I made the port key's myself." Lavender shrugged, anyone could make a port key if they read the right books. "And I used them at Ron's because that's where I was before I left, and after I'd finished I wanted to say a final goodbye."

"Weasley never mentioned seeing you the night of my attack." Draco said, recalling what Ron had said about the night of his attack.

"He didn't, I just stood in the garden watching him through the window." Lavender said a faraway look coming over her face.

"If this is true, why have you waited until now to come forward?" Harry asked, bemused by the woman in front of him, she claimed to love Ron but was prepared to let him take the blame for her actions.

"I left the country straight after I attacked Malfoy, I went to see Parvati, you can check with her about the time I arrived at her house. When I returned Ron had already been arrested, I figured he would be found innocent, since he is." Lavender said. "When he was found guilty I knew I had to own up."

"So if Weasley had been found not guilty, you never would have owned up?" Draco asked, disgusted by the witch sitting opposite him.

"No, but now I have so you can let Ron go." Lavender said, her eyes pleading with Harry.

"Yes, we'll be letting Ron go." Harry said.

Shaking his head at Lavender's actions, Harry then arrested Lavender and two Auror's took her away to await trial.

* * *

Harry and Draco headed into the next room to where everyone else had been watching the interview.

"I'm sorry, Ron." Harry said, approaching his friend. He felt really bad for everything that had happened to his best friend and his own part in proceedings.

"That's okay." Ron said surprising the assembled group. "In your position I would have done the same thing, the evidence was overwhelming. I even wondered myself, if I had done it."

"What do you mean, dear?" Molly asked, from her position beside Ron.

"That night I was drinking heavily, I wondered if I really had attacked Malfoy and just blocked it out." Ron admitted.

"We still accused you of something terrible though." Hermione said, tears filling her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not exactly innocent regarding making terrible accusations." Ron said, referring to his outburst regarding Draco during his trial. "Sorry." He told the blond.

"It's fine, you were innocent and trying to avoid being sent to prison. I understand." Draco said, surprising all the Weasley's with his understanding and causing Lucius to look at his son in bewilderment.

"I think it's time we got you home now." Arthur said to Ron. "That is, if he's free to go." He checked with Kingsley.

"Yes, I'm awfully sorry Ron. I'll make an official statement regarding you innocence straight away." Kingsley said, as he left the room.

As the three Weasley's prepared to leave, Ron turned back to Hermione.

"Congratulations on the baby. You'll be a great mother." He said, smiling at his friend.

The last three months had cured Ron of his romantic interests regarding Hermione, for the first time he could clearly see she belonged with Malfoy and the two of them were very much in love.

"Thank you, Ron." Hermione said, pleased her friend wasn't harbouring any grudges. "I hope you'll be a part of our lives and the baby's."

Ron looked at Hermione standing next to her husband, both their hands resting protectively on her stomach.

"I'd like that." Ron smiled at his friend, before leaving the room with his parents.

After the Weasley's had left, Harry went to find Luna and Blaise who were waiting for an update on what was going on.

"I think it's time we left too." Narcissa said, looking at Hermione. "You and the baby have had quite enough stress for the last couple of months, you need to rest."

"Yes, Narcissa." Hermione smiled, knowing it was pointless to argue with her over protective mother-in-law.

The four Malfoy's left the room, Draco and Hermione talking quietly to each other as they followed Lucius and Narcissa to the floo network to return home.

Hermione was pleased her friend hadn't been responsible for Draco's attack, now maybe she could look forward to having her baby without any more drama's. And best of all, both of her best friend's would be able to play a part in her child's life.

The End.


	13. Epilogue

**A/N- A few people have asked about an epilogue and it got me thinking. I decided to write a short piece hopefully wrapping up a few people's stories. I hope you enjoy it and it doesn't take away from the original story.**

* * *

**10 Months Later.**

Hermione stood by the ornate fountain that had pride of place in the gardens at Malfoy Manor. She smiled gently as she looked at her friends and family that were scattered all over the large garden. A year ago it would have seemed impossible that The Weasley's would be attending her daughter's christening, but the entire family had attended the day's festivities. In the aftermath of Ron's trail she had managed to salvage her relationship with the family of redheads, and now things seemed to be better than they had ever been. Even Ron and Draco had learnt to tolerate each other's presence and a begrudging friendship was slowly forming between the two men.

"Are you okay, Honey?" A voice behind Hermione said, startling her from her thoughts.

"Yes, Mum. I'm great." Hermione smiled at her mother, Jean.

After Ron's trial Hermione and Draco had visited Hermione's parents in Australia, they had decided to stay there after the war. They had told her parents about the pregnancy and explained the events of the past few months to them. Hermione's parents had been shocked by Draco's attack but thrilled by the news they were going to be grandparents. A month before Hermione gave birth her parents came for a visit so they could meet their new grandchild, they had stayed for nearly four months but were returning to Australia in the coming week.

"I thought today was lovely." Jean said, smiling.

"All of it?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, the second part was different though." Jean said, laughing merrily.

Hermione and Draco had decided that their daughter, Talitha, should be christened in both the muggle and wizarding world as she was descended from both. In the morning Talitha had been christened in the muggle church where Hermione herself was christened when she was a baby, much to Lucius' discomfort. Then in the afternoon the wizarding ceremony was held at Malfoy Manor followed by the celebration in the garden.

"I'm going to miss this, when we go back to Australia." Jean sighed, looking around at the lush garden and the happy people enjoying the food and drink that was on offer.

"You can always come back home." Hermione said tentatively. Having her parents in close proximity over the last few months had made Hermione realise just how much she had missed seeing them on a daily basis. "Be near your grandchildren."

"Grandchildren, as in plural?" Jean asked eyeing her daughter warily. "Is there something you want to tell me."

"No." Hermione laughed, realising what her mother thought she was saying. "I mean in the future, one's more than enough for now."

"So you and Draco have talked about more children?"

"Yes, we've always planned on having more than one child." Hermione smiled. "Besides when I was researching names, I found quite a few lovely constellation names I need to use."

"Sounds like you're planning on having a houseful." Jean laughed, secretly looking forward to having multiple grandchildren.

"Yes, so I might need some extra help." Hermione said, slyly trying to convince her mother to return home on a more permanent basis.

"I suppose me and you dad have got something to discuss, then." Jean said, a smile playing around her lips.

Hermione couldn't help the large grin that appeared on her face, if she knew her mother as well as she thought she did, she had already decided she wanted to return to England and had been checking for Hermione's reaction. Hermione was thrilled, in a few months she would hopefully have her parents back to within easy travelling distance.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Ron asked as he stuffed another sandwich in his mouth.

Ron was currently sitting at a table with Harry, Draco and Blaise. They were discussing Ron's new girlfriend, Sophie, who he had met while on holiday in Wales. Ron had been dating Sophie for two months but today was the first time he had introduced her to his family and friends.

"She seems really nice." Harry said, watching as Ron's girlfriend chatted happily to his wife, Luna.

"And she's knowledgeable about Quidditch, an essential quality in a woman." Blaise said, throwing a look at Draco.

Draco scowled at his friend and his thinly veiled comment towards Hermione. Everyone knew that his wife was not a Quidditch fan.

"Just joking, mate." Blaise told his friend, not wanting to infuriate the blond. "Even though your wife is ignorant on all things Quidditch, she's hot, so is therefore excused."

While Harry and Ron laughed, Draco lightened up slightly but still didn't look happy with Blaise's opinion of Hermione. His friend had always been flirty and Draco had caught him practising his charm on his wife on numerous occasions.

"Stop looking at me like that. I'm not after your wife." Blaise told Draco, noticing the look he was getting of his friend. "Besides, I'm almost a married man myself."

"Malfoy, you didn't say what you thought of Sophie." Ron said, trying to ease the tension between the two former Slytherins.

"I like her, her gift for Talitha was really thoughtful." Draco said, remembering the unexpected gift Ron's girlfriend had brought to the christening.

Sophie had given Talitha a framed picture of Ursa Major, the constellation in which the star Talitha is found. Draco and Hermione had both been touched by the fact she had gone to so much trouble to research their daughter's name and to give her a gift that incorporated the origins of it.

"What did she get?" Harry asked, he hadn't seen or heard anything about this mystery gift.

"Nice, you should hold onto her Weasley." Blaise said after Draco and Ron had explained the gift. "Someone who goes to that much trouble to be nice to your friends is defiantly a keeper."

"I know." Ron said, a dreamy expression coming over his face.

The three men at the table shared look at Ron's loved up expression. Maybe when they were younger they might have made fun of him for being soft and sappy, but all three knew what it felt like to find the love of your life. And after the rough time Ron had endured in the wake of Draco's attack they all though he deserved some happiness.

* * *

Hermione subtly glanced at her watch, wondering of the party would be winding down enough for her to sneak off with her husband and daughter. While she had thoroughly enjoyed the day and had loved spending time with her friends she was tired and was dying to rest her feet. She wasn't exactly getting much sleep since she had a three month old baby. Looking at where Talitha was being fussed over by all four grandparents, Hermione realised there was no way she was escaping just yet. She settled for resting her feet and looked around the garden, for a seat.

Her eyes immediately fell on Ginny who was sitting at a table alone, drinking a glass of champagne. Hermione could see how sad Ginny looked from the other side of the garden. Determined to make her friend smile, she headed in the redhead's direction.

"Hey, Gin are you okay?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to her friend.

"Fine." Ginny said, attempting to smile.

"You don't look it." Hermione stated.

"I'm just realising, how much of an idiot I am." Ginny said, staring into the small crowd.

Hermione followed Ginny's eye line finally realising what, or rather who, she was staring at that was making her so sad. Blaise was currently slow dancing with his new fiancée, Isabella.

"I'm sorry." Hermione told Ginny.

She had witnessed how devastated the redhead had been after Ron's trial and she had realised she may have blown her chance with Blaise.

"It's my own fault, I never should have forced him to choose." Ginny sighed, regretting her own hot headedness.

After the dust had settled on Lavender's confession and Ron's acquittal, Ginny had visited Blaise to try and get him back. Blaise had gently explained to Ginny that she had broken his heart and he needed time to heal before he could even think of restarting their relationship.

Devastated Ginny had backed off, a month later Blaise had visited her and said maybe they could try again but they would have to move slowly. Ginny had hurriedly agreed and they cautiously resumed their relationship. Two months later and it was obvious to both Blaise and Ginny that too much had happened between them and their relationship was unfixable. After a honest discussion they mutually agreed to end their relationship, but they had tried to remain friendly.

The plan had been working fine until five months ago Blaise went to visit his mother in Italy and came back from the trip head over heels in love. When Isabella had followed Blaise to England a few weeks later, Ginny couldn't deny that their relationship was the real deal and not some rebound holiday romance.

"Maybe it's time you started dating again." Hermione said, unsure of what her fiery friend's reaction to the suggestion would be.

"Actually I've got a date tomorrow night." Ginny said, a genuine smile playing on her lips.

"Really? Then why the melancholy?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure. I think I'm finally facing the fact that it was my fault I lost Blaise. I needed to do that before I could move on." Ginny said wisely.

"That sounds incredibly smart." Hermione smiled, hoping her friend's spark and vitality would return once she moved on from her failed relationship. "So is this mystery date someone special?"

"I don't know, but I'll have fun finding out." Ginny laughed.

Hermione laughed with her and the two women spent the next hour gossiping and laughing like teenagers.

* * *

Hermione stared down at her tiny daughter as she slept peacefully. Eventually she had grown too tired to celebrate any longer and Draco had insisted they leave so that Hermione could get to bed and hopefully get some sleep.

"I thought you were coming to bed?" Draco said, entering their daughter's room and moving so he could see the sleeping three month old.

"I am, I'm just checking on her." Hermione said, unable to tear her eyes from the beautiful blonde haired girl asleep in the cot.

"She's fine, come to bed. I'll get up if she cries." Draco said, dragging his wife out of the nursery and up to their bedroom.

"There's just one problem with that plan. You sleep like the dead, you wouldn't hear her." Hermione protested as they entered their bedroom.

"I do not." Hermione stared at her husband as he began to protest. "Okay, maybe I do." He conceded, backing down.

"It's fine, I'll have a nap tomorrow when Tali's asleep." Hermione said, pecking Draco on the cheek. "It's a bit hard to have a midday nap when everyone's gathered for a christening."

"I suppose it is." Draco chuckled as he headed into the bathroom.

While Draco was in the bathroom, Hermione climbed into their big bed and waited for her husband to return. Hermione was already for dressed for bed, she had been planning on going to sleep ten minutes earlier but instead had wandered off to check on her sleeping daughter.

A few minutes later Draco emerged from the bathroom and climbed into bed beside his wife. He pulled her into his body, wrapping his arms around her.

"Today went well. I'm pleased father behaved." Draco said.

"So am I. I was so worried about the muggle service." Hermione admitted. She had been worrying about her father-in-law's reaction to spending time in the muggle world for the past few weeks.

"I think he was too uncomfortable in the muggle clothing to cause too much mayhem." Draco chuckled at the memory of Lucius in a muggle suit and the moaning that went along with it.

"He's wasn't keen was he?" Hermione also chuckled.

"No, I'm looking forward to doing that to him again." Draco said. "Hopefully plenty of times."

"How many?" Hermione asked. While they had discussed wanting more children they had never talked about numbers.

"I'm not sure, I haven't decided yet." Draco mused. "Maybe another six so we have enough for a Quidditch team."

"No." Hermione practically shouted. "There is no way I'm having seven kids. I draw the line at three maybe four at a push."

"I can settle for that." Draco grinned, rolling over and pinning Hermione underneath him. "When should we start trying for the second one?"

"Not tonight." Hermione smiled, kissing Draco softly. "I'm too tired."

Draco rolled back over and once again gathered Hermione into his arms. Within minutes the couple had fallen asleep, their bodies intertwined in the middle of their large bed.


End file.
